Neverending Dream
by kurogutsu
Summary: Yunho was waiting for that person, but he never comes.
1. Prologue

**Author : **Kurogutsu

**Genre : **Family/Angst

**Rating :** T

**Pairing : **2U Couple (Yunho+Yoochun)

**Disclaimer : **I don't own them

**Warning : **A bit slash, a bit OOC

**Summary : **Yunho was waiting for that person, but he never comes.

**A/N : **This is my first fanfict. So, be cool.

* * *

Yunho was sitting on the bench, not far from a big tree. He was patiently waiting for a person that he would like to meet, under the dark night sky he prayed. Sometimes he stared the light of stars, then down to the road so he could see the person's coming from afar.

Thinking about his smiles when they meet each other. Thinking about his voices when they talked to each other. Thinking about his glance when they see each other.

Even though he couldn't wait to see this person, Yunho would patiently waits under that big tree. A place where only he and that person were knew about. A place where he and that person were always visits when they're gone. A place where he and that person were always spent their time together.

Yunho still sitting on the bench, waiting for that person sits next to him. He took a deep breath to calm him, and then see the watch on his right arm. It's already late from the time that they've promised, but Yunho will wait until that person come to him.

It's 10.20 pm on June 3rd 2010 right now.

Yunho was thinking, prepared every words that he wanted to say to that person. He practiced some hand's movement, as if he would have a speech in front of press. Suddenly, he smirked and looked down to the road, he began to laugh at himself and see the roads.

"Just hurry up and come. Yoochun."


	2. Chapter I  Relaxation

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter I – Relaxation]

* * *

_At 08.00 am on 3__rd__ 2010._

Dong Bang Shin Ki was having their breakfast at hotel's lobby, busy with their own plates and their talk. They looked like a big happy family; everything seems nothing when they're together. Yunho, who always seemed as the spirit one, looked a little down as he had a problem. He was busy with his newspaper even though he was thinking about anything else. Yoochun, who was busy laughing with the others suddenly stops his laugh and smiles.

"I'll take another cup of coffee."

Meanwhile of his gone, Yunho was peeking Yoochun silently. Changmin suddenly seemed a little worried and whispered Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yunho.

"What should we do? Tomorrow is the day, you know. There's not much time left, _hyung_."

Junsu was wondering, thinking about tomorrow and what to do.

"We should act as usual, so he wouldn't notice about our plan."

Jaejoong was watching Yoochun's movement on the stand of coffee while talking to Yunho.

"What do you think, Yunho?"

Yunho suddenly blinked his eyes, realized that Jaejoong talked to him.

"Ah, well .. I think Junsu was right. We should act as usual. It would be better if we make a big surprise for him."

Yunho began to read his newspaper again, peeking at Yoochun from afar. Realized that Yunho acts seemed so strange, the other members looked each other; wondering about something that would fill Yunho's mind.

"What was happened to you? This is a serious matter, Yunho. Just leave that newspaper already and stop peeking at him."

Jaejoong started shouting at Yunho while his hand put his newspaper down.

"Wha ?"

Yunho got surprised about Jaejoong's tone, as if he was caught by Jaejoong about what he done.

"I didn't mean to be like that, Jaejoong. I was .. I was thinking about the plan, really."

Yunho was talking louder than before and didn't realize about Yoochun's arrival even in front of him.

"The plan? What are you planning about?"

Yoochun put his cup of coffee on the table smoothly, staring all members with his lovely smile.

Jaejoong started to grin at Yoochun, while Changmin and Junsu looked each other where Yoochun was sit between them. Yunho started to worry about Yoochun's question; he had no idea about what to say. He closed the newspaper on his hand and fixed his position to sit.

"I .. uh, I mean we are-"

Yunho couldn't see Yoochun's eyes which was stared at him curiously, he couldn't lie to Yoochun but also couldn't tell him about the truth.

Seeing Yunho like that, Jaejoong couldn't stand Yunho's behavior any longer.

"We are planning to hang out tomorrow, but we couldn't find a good place until now. Do you have any idea, Chunnie?"

Heard about that, Yoochun then thinking; he never imagines about the other things. Although he knew that tomorrow would be his birthday, he didn't wish nor hope anything from his members.

Yunho was a bit confused about Jaejoong's statement; he didn't know what to do and what to say. He didn't suitable to be an actor, so he kept quiet and thinking about the right words. Changmin who also heard that than assisted Jaejoong's words…

"Aaah, how about we go to a local restaurant? I'm getting bored about what we eat nowadays."

Yoochun and Junsu then stared at Changmin, while Changmin just put his very certain face. He smiled and thought that was a good idea; you are over confident, Minnie.

"Well, I think that's a good idea. What do you want to eat?"

Yoochun talked softly to Changmin with his smile, he was just too kind hearted for his _dongsaeng_. Seeing that, Junsu then spoke…

"Wha- ..? You want to go to a restaurant because there's only food in your mind, Minnie!"

Junsu judged Changmin without thinking twice, as if he was jealous about Yoochun's attention to Changmin. Heard Junsu's word, Yoochun switch his stares slowly to him while Changmin was rolling his eyes.

"Junsu-ya, don't say that. I think that's not a bad idea, don't you think the same?"

Yoochun began to see them one by one; Yunho just raised his eyebrows while Jaejoong was certainly nodded.

"That's absolutely right, Chunnie. I think that would be a better idea than Junsu's, because there are only a green field and a soccer ball on his head."

Now Jaejoong was judging Junsu, he talked as he drank his cup of tea with a small grin. Yoochun started to laugh a little while Changmin was having his winner smile.

"Haish, that's out of my mind."

Junsu tried to make a fun, stay cool as he could. Of course he admitted Jaejoong's statement, and of course the others knew about that. They just started to have a big laugh and having a joke to each others, even though they forgot about the previous talk.


	3. Chapter II  Storytelling

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter II – Storytelling]

* * *

_At 01.20 pm on 3__rd__ 2010._

At hotel room number eight on sixth floor, as always, Dong Bang Shin Ki was having their free time. There were only three rooms to sleep at that VVIP place; one for Jaejoong, one for Yoochun and Junsu, and one for Yunho and Changmin. They were having their holidays since yesterday, which would end on tomorrow and began their activities on the day after tomorrow.

Junsu was reading some books at his room while leaning his back on two pillows, and of course he didn't forget to prepare some snacks beside him. Jaejoong who was sitting on the bed next to Junsu's bed, which was Yoochun's bed, was also read some books. He was laying his chest on the bed with a pillow under his head, started to read words by words.

Junsu wasn't very concerned about the story of the book which he read, began to curious about tomorrow's plan.

"Jaejoong-hyung, what should we do at tomorrow morning?"

Junsu asked his _hyung _while stop reading the book, he put it on his leg without closing it. He really concerned about Yoochun's birthday, because he was the nearest person who was slept next to Yoochun. What if Yoochun was woke up before him; it wouldn't be surprised if he congratulated him with a usual way.

"Jaejoong-hyung, what if we congratulate him with usual way so our surprise wouldn't be noticed by him?"

Junsu suddenly had an idea, telling Jaejoong about it.

"He wouldn't think that we would give him some surprises or party, am I right?"

Junsu was kept talking with his big mouth, while Jaejoong was also kept reading the book. He didn't looked Junsu even for a nod, but Junsu was kept talking.

"But what about the surprise, what should we do? We should think it fast before he begins to wondering about our plan, hyung."

Jaejoong still didn't make any moves; he kept reading the book and sometimes sang a song. Seeing his _hyung_ liked that, Junsu began to shout him.

"Hyung, am I look ignorable? Say something even if you don't know."

After that shouting Jaejoong turned his head and saw Junsu was looking at him, he stared with a flat expression.

"Hyuu~ung?"

Junsu was curious about Jaejoong's opinion; he needed more idea from his _hyung_ so that he could do something for him. Jaejoong then spoke to Junsu and put off his earphone.

"Are you talking to me?"

Junsu was a bit shocked; he began to roll his eyes and started to read again.

Meanwhile of that, Changmin and Yunho were laying on their own bed. Changmin was busy with his PSP, playing a game without any distraction. He was sitting on his bed and leaning on his pillows. And Yunho? He was laying on the bed with his both hands between a pillow and his head, staring into a space with his mind off nowhere.

"Hyung."

Changmin suddenly spoke to Yunho, even though he didn't saw his _hyung_'s face. Noticed that his _dongsaeng_ talked to him, Yunho looked to Changmin who was right beside his bed.

"Huh? Whassup?"

Changmin was kept playing his PSP, but he also realized that his _hyung_ began to looked at him.

"What happened to you today?"

Changmin's fingers were kept busy playing his PSP, their movement even become faster than before as if the game was become more fascinating.

"Wha ? What do you mean?"

Wondering about Changmin's question, Yunho turn his body towards him. His right hand was holding his head, he kept looking at Changmin; Hoped his _dongsaeng_ also looked at him so that they could have a good conversation way. Changmin suddenly shocked and stop his finger's movement.

"Haish!"

He began to turn his body and put his PSP right beside him as if the game was over, he was looking at Yunho's face with a serious face.

"Hyung, I mean it. I know there's something that stuck on your mind, would you mind to tell me?"

Yunho who heard that words from his little Minnie was a bit shocked; Changmin looked very grown when he spoke like that to him.

"Ah, there's nothing serious. There's nothing to worry about, but thanks for asking me. Really."

Yunho was looking into another place, and of course Changmin knew that his _hyung _was lying to him. He doesn't really care if Yunho lied to him; he just didn't want to see his _hyung _to be like that.

"Look hyung, I don't care if you're lying to me or not. I don't even care if that is a serious matter or not, but I don't want to look at you for being like this."

Heard about that, Yunho was looked a bit down. He felt a little guilty for being told like that by his _dongsaeng_, he felt that he should be the one who act more grown from Changmin. Yunho still couldn't see Changmin's face, knew that he was wrong to be like this. If only he could tell his _dongsaeng_ about his feeling, if only he could do something so his _dongsaeng_ could understand him. Yunho kept silent and didn't make any moves, but Changmin kept continued with his talking.

"Hyung, are you going to tell me or not?"

Yunho suddenly rose from his bed, he slowly sit on the edge of his bed and face Changmin. Even though Changmin was right in front of him, he still couldn't see Changmin's face. He was staring on the floor and thinking the best way to tell him the truth. Changmin couldn't wait for Yunho's words, he straightly talked to him.

"Hyung, do you like Yoochun-hyung?"

Yunho suddenly looked at Changmin's face, his _dongsaeng_'s words sounds like a sword that thrust his heart. He couldn't say anything as his heart beat was getting faster. He just couldn't think anymore, he was confused.

"Hyung, do you like him or not? Or maybe you love him?"

Changmin kept asking him without thinking, he just need the answer from Yunho right now. His _hyung,_ and his beloved great leader. Changmin's question kept pushing Yunho right into a corner, as if there was no other way to hide it from him. Yunho took a deep breath; he looked at his _dongsaeng_ who was sit right in front of him and spoke.

"Yes, I think I loved him."

Yunho finally admitted, he couldn't hide his feeling anymore. Even though he didn't tell it to a person whom he loved, he finally told it to his very own _dongsaeng_. Changmin who was finally knew the answer didn't shocked even a bit, he has wondered it before he knew the answer. Changmin slowly moved into the edge of his bed, getting close to his _hyung_. He stared Yunho's face seriously and slowly made his face closer to Yunho's face.

"Yunho-hyung, it's okay if you have that feeling towards him. I won't ever blame you for anything like that, but promise me one thing."

Yunho tried to make an eye contact at Changmin, very listened to every words that Changmin has spoken.

"You should make a great surprise for him better than us tomorrow."

Changmin slapped Yunho's arm and gave him a big grin, he felt proud of what his leader has done. Telling the truth about that was a big problem, and Changmin could understand Yunho's feeling. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to admit, even to his own brother.

Yunho still confused, he never knew that Changmin would understand about that. He was glad that Changmin was fine with him, even heard those words from him.

"Changminnie, I .. thank you very much, I will."

Yunho started to smile, he suddenly got his usual confident. He grabbed Changmin's hand strongly, as if their bonds were getting stronger. Yunho stand in a hurry, and went outside of that room. Changmin looked at Yunho's gone and started to play again.

"I hope they're doing fine."

* * *

Yunho walked out from his room and went to watching room; he knew he could found Yoochun there. Yoochun was laying right on the long sofa, leaning his head on a pillow at the corner of it. He hugs the other pillow and holding a television's remote, he moaned sometimes and switch the channel. Yunho slowly came and sit on the sofa next to him; his sofa was close to Yoochun's head so he couldn't see his arrival.

"If you're sleepy, why don't you go to bed?"

Yoochun raised his head and looked Yunho was sitting on the other sofa next to him, he smiled at him then leaned his head again.

"Don't scare me like that, Yunho-hyung. You give me a goose bump."

Yoochun was switching the channel again; he actually didn't know which one he should watch. Yunho was smiled, he also saw the monitor and thinking about his plan. He knew that he should make a great surprise for Yoochun, just as Changmin said before him.

"Yoochunnie, do you have a plan tonight?"

Yunho asked Yoochun without looked at him, he knew that Yoochun wouldn't see him at that position. Yoochun kept switching the channel and spoke to Yunho.

"Hmm, I don't think so. Whassup? You want to go on date with me?"

Yunho and Yoochun started to laugh, of course Yoochun was making a joke with him and Yunho realized about that.

"I think that's a good idea, our 2U fans will glad to know that."

They began to laugh again; this time was a bit longer and louder than before. Yoochun hugs the pillow on his hand and stopped switching the channel; he moaned a little and spoke to Yunho.

"So what is it, Yunho-hyung?"

Yunho leaned on the sofa; he tried to make a relaxed conversation with Yoochun.

"Nah, it's okay. I just think I need a fresh air, and I think it would be good to go on tonight."

Yunho was watching the television, he stared on it but he also kept talking to Yoochun.

"Remember the tree that we found, Yoochunnie?"

Yunho's words were bringing back Yoochun's memories; he was remembering a big tree where he and Yunho were photographed there. Yoochun turned his body and faced the ceilings; he hugs the pillow on his chest while trying to remember.

"Aaah, yes. Of course I remember, how could I forget about that."

Instead of Yoochun's smile, Yunho was smiled by himself. He was a bit glad that Yoochun didn't forget about that tree, Yunho then continued to spoke.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder when we can go there again. I think it can be a different place just now."

Yunho tied his hands together on his chest, as he lean on the sofa his body was going down and down.

"Yoochunnie, I know that tomorrow is your birthday. I think it will be useless if I ask you, but don't you want something to be your present?"

Yunho was wondering about Yoochun's answer, he knew that talking like that wasn't manly at all. He just tried to be a good leader for his member, it was a worth of tried asking them like that. He wanted to be a good brother, especially for his beloved Yoochun. Yunho wanted to be more than a family for Yoochun, even though he could only be a family for him until now.

"Hmm."

Yoochun sounded like groaning, Yunho knew that Yoochun wouldn't tell him that easily. He pulled his body up and fixed his position. He stared at Yoochun, he got closer and spoke to him.

"I know that you wouldn't tell me that easy, I'm just curious anyway. But if you want something to be your present just tell me on the first place, okay Chunnie."

Yunho smiled by himself with confident, he knew that Yoochun would think he was teasing him. This time Yoochun didn't answer him, Yunho was wondering and slowly swiped Yoochun's hair.

"Chunnie?"

Yunho peeked at Yoochun's face and kneel beside him, saw that Yoochun was closing his eyes. His arms were getting weaker to hold the pillow on his chest while his face looked very peace when he was sleeping. Yunho smiled at Yoochun, knew that he has picked a wrong time to talk with him now. Yunho swiped Yoochun's hair smoothly, he stared at Yoochun's face which was turn to him now. Yunho smiled at him and whispered.

"I'm sorry, I should have know that you are tired."

"I know that you can't hear me right now, but I really want to go with you to that tree tonight. Even though I can't go with you, I wish I could meet you there."

Yunho slowly swiped Yoochun's hair and then slowly down to his smooth cheeks, he put his lips near Yoochun's ear and whispered.

"Sweet dream, Yoochunnie. I'll be in there tonight, hoping to see you there. Love you."

Yunho moved slowly so he wouldn't woke Yoochun up, took the remote and shut down the television. He walked slowly and stared at Yoochun's face peacefully before he went to his room. Yoochun wasn't make any moves after Yunho's gone, he slowly smiled by himself.

"See you there Yunho, love you too."


	4. Chapter III  Together

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter III – Together]

* * *

_At 05.45 pm on 3__rd__ 2010._

Jaejoong still busy with his books, he was leaning on pillows and sit on Yoochun's bed. Next to him was Junsu's bed, he was sleeping with some books scattered beside him now. Jaejoong was closing the book which he read since then, he moaned slowly and looked at Junsu.

"You're the one who was panicked about Chunnie's birthday, and now you're sleeping soundly?"

Jaejoong teased Junsu, he didn't care if Junsu noticed him or not. He moved to the edge of bed and sat, tried to gather his spirit to wake Junsu. He put his books to the cabinet before he came to Junsu's bed; he picked Junsu's books one by one and spoke.

"Junsu-ya, wake up already. We need to talk about tomorrow's plan, come on- ."

Junsu didn't make any moves; he kept sleeping without any sound. Jaejoong began to sit on Junsu's bed, he poked Junsu's nose and teased him.

"Junsu-ya, you looked much better if you wake up now. Just quit your dreaming and let's talk about tomorrow's plan."

Junsu didn't make any moves, he kept sleeping without any sound; again. Jaejoong kept staring at him and wait for his moves, but he got nothing until now. He walked to Yoochun's bed and picked a pillow, he strongly hit it on Junsu's face.

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

Junsu who was hit by him was making moves; he swiped his eyes which were opened bit by bit. Jaejoong kept hitting Junsu with a pillow, he shouted at him so he could wake up as soon as possible. Junsu blocked Jaejoong's hit with his pillow, he slowly woke and sit on his bed.

"Aaaaah, Jaejoong-hyung .. I'm awake, I'm awake now. Stop it already!"

Junsu was gathering his spirit, he still daydreaming on his bed even though he has already sat. Jaejoong, who was getting tired of him then sat on the edge of Yoochun's bed, put back the pillow and spoke to Junsu.

"Get up from your bed and wash your face now, we should talk to Yunho and Changmin."

Junsu heard Jaejoong's words but he still sleepy, he pushed himself to walk and washed his face.

Meanwhile of that, Changmin was still playing his PSP on his bed. Next to him, there was Yunho who was slept with a mobile phone between his pillow and his ear. Changmin didn't ask him about what has happened after he went outside just then; he knew that if his _hyung_ would tell him about it if he wanted to.

Yunho suddenly moved and swiped his swallow eyes, tried to look at a watch somewhere.

"What time is it, Minnie?"

He asked Changmin and moaned slowly, while Changmin was looking at the time on his PSP. He spoke to his hyung and suddenly there was a knocking on their door.

"It is ten to six o'clock, who is it?"

He turned his face to the door after talked to Yunho, put his PSP down beside him on his bed. The door's knot was turned and opened; Jaejoong came with Junsu behind him.

"Glad that you're awake, we need to talk about tomorrow."

Jaejoong walked inside and sit on a chair near Changmin's bed, while Junsu was coming to Yunho's bed. He sat on Yunho's bed and held one of the pillows, leaning his back on the wall. Yunho sit on the edge of his bed and swiped his face slowly, tried to aware so he wouldn't sleepy anymore.

"I think so, but what about Yoochunnie at the outside? What's he doing right now?"

Yunho asked Jaejoong curiously, he knew that everyone didn't want to be noticed by Yoochun.

"Well, sleeping beauty until now."

Jaejoong answered and continued his words to all of them.

"While he is sleeping, I think it would be fine if we talk about this now. We could prepare a cake as soon as possible, what do you think?"

Heard about Jaejoong's words, everyone seemed fallen into their own thoughts. It seemed that tomorrow's plan was going to be a serious matter. Changmin was getting started with his idea.

"Hyung, I know where we could find delicious birthday cake. Near this hotel there's a cake outlet, I can get it if you want me to. You can count on me, what do you think?"

Everyone seemed a bit relieved hearing Changmin's words, that wasn't a bad idea for starter. Jaejoong and Yunho gave their nod to Changmin, and also Junsu.

"Well, I think your 'foods head' is useful this time."

Everybody started to laugh because of Junsu's words, but not with Changmin. He gave Junsu his devilish grin and turned his face to Jaejoong again. Jaejoong continued his words and stop laughing.

"That's a good idea, Minnie. I'll go with you after this; I could pick some of them which look nice and delicious. If Yoochun ask about me and Changmin, tell him that we're out to look for some foods."

Everyone seemed agree about Jaejoong's words, they knew that Jaejoong was very good on his taste of foods. Changmin gave his nod then walked to his cupboard and pick some clothes; he prepared to go with Jaejoong.

"Now about the place, where should we go? Should we make a surprise in here or somewhere else?"

Junsu tried to be more active about this, he wasn't sleepy anymore. Yunho and Jaejoong started to wondering, while Changmin was busy with his clothes. Suddenly, Yunho was thinking about his own plan, he knew that he couldn't tell them about his own surprise for Yoochun. Yunho has made his mind; he spoke to Jaejoong and Junsu.

"I think we should make a surprise here, but we do need to change some decoration. Junsu'll prepare this room and I'll get Yoochun out from here, so he wouldn't notice about our preparation. Jaejoong and Changmin can move freely too, preparing his birthday cake on this room."

It sounded as a good plan for them, no wonder if Yunho was being chosen as their leader. Changmin was finished with his clothes and Jaejoong walked to the door after he spoke to the other.

"Okay then, we'll meet again later. Make sure that everything's prepared here, and don't forget to keep a contact."

He left from that room with Changmin behind him, while Yunho stood up and changed his clothes. Junsu put a pillow back to Yunho's bed and sit on the edge of it, he spoke to Yunho while he stand up and walked to the door.

"Yunho-hyung, I'll go prepare some things. I think you better move fast, make sure that- .."

Yunho spoke to him before he could finished his words,

"Make him busy for me, I'm going out for a while. He might wake up in any minutes, but it'll be fine."

Junsu was a bit confused about Yunho's words; he stopped before the door and kept wondering about the previous plan.

"I think I need a fresh air, just call me when he woke up."

"See you later."

Yunho spoke as he took his mantel behind the door. He passed through Junsu and walked out to nowhere. Junsu got more confused; he raised one of his eyebrows and didn't believe for what he saw. Yunho left him behind without saying anything specific, Junsu could only waited for Yoochun's awake now; he didn't know what to do and what to say to Yoochun later.


	5. Chapter IV  Stand By You

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter IV – Stand By You]

* * *

_At 08.05 pm on June, 3__rd__ 2010_

Yoochun made a move; he turned his body to the left and moaned slowly. He swiped his right eyes and peek a little as his eyes were still heavy, he was very sleepy and could sleep anywhere. Yoochun stopped his moaning and moves; he was staring a television and looking at the time. It was five past eight pm, no wonder if he thought about himself as a sleepy head.

Yoochun began to sit and gathered his spirit, remembering about what happened before he falls to his sleep. He smiled a little with his eyes closing, laughing at himself. He moved to the edge of sofa, having a big moan and silent. Suddenly Junsu came to sit next to his sofa; he sat on the sofa which was Yunho sit before him. He put two glasses of hot chocolate on the table; one for him and one for his _hyung_.

"Yoochun-hyung, are you awake yet? You look like a sleeping beauty, you know."

Yoochun looked at Junsu's face and laugh a bit when he heard about that, he realized about the last word he mention; you know. Yoochun slowly leaned on the sofa. He looked at the ceiling and asked Junsu as he turned his face to him.

"Where's everybody?"

Instead of answering Yoochun's question, Junsu picked one of glasses and drank it. He slowly drank and looked at his _hyung_ while thinking about what to say to him then spoke.

"Jaejoong-hyung and Changminnie were out to look for some foods."

He kept silent for a while and continued his words.

"Yunho-hyung was going out. He said that he needed a fresh air, but I have no idea where he goes to."

Yoochun turned his face and looked at the glass of hot chocolate in front of him; he was still leaning on the sofa and a bit lazy to pick it. He knew that Yunho was gone to that place, but Yoochun was kept silence and didn't make any moves. He was staring the glass without saying anything to his _dongsaeng_ while his mind was off into a space.

Junsu was also kept silence, he knew that his job was preparing the room and kept his eyes on Yoochun. He put the glass which he holds since then on the table, and of course he already finished it on one shot.

Yoochun suddenly sit and picked the hot chocolate, he drank it and hold the glass with his both hands. He took the remote and turned the television on; he kept drinking a bit by bit without saying any words to Junsu.

While Junsu was leaning on the sofa, he noticed that the situation was getting bored. He didn't know what to say and realized that Yoochun was just awake from his sleep, it would be better if Yoochun was the one who started a conversation.

"Junsu-ya."

Yoochun suddenly called Junsu with a smooth sound, but he stared on television and drank once before he continued his words.

"Do you mind if I go outside? I need to buy some things."

Junsu was a bit shocked and panicked hearing that from Yoochun; it was out of their plan. He looked at Yoochun who was started to look at him; he couldn't do anything but nod.

"That's fine with me, but why don't you call the waitress on this hotel? They could get it for you if you want, Yoochun-hyung."

Junsu began to make a decoy, hoping that Yoochun wouldn't go outside too far from the hotel. There was also a possibility for him to meet with Jaejoong and Changmin on the way, even though it was small possibility.

"It's okay, I think I need a fresh night air and it would be fine to drive out for a while. It has been a long time since I drove my car, I miss her so much."

Yoochun talked to Junsu with his lovely smile, he likes to drive his car alone out to nowhere. Junsu knew that he couldn't stop his _hyung_; he exhaled and gave him a nod.

"As you wish _hyung,_ but don't forget to keep a contact. I don't want to see you lost somewhere and found you sleeping on the street."

Yoochun was laughing while Junsu teased him, knew that he was a sleepy head. He could sleep anywhere and anytime, and of course the other knew about that included Junsu. Yoochun finished his drink and put the glass back on the table; he went to wash-basin and washed his face. Junsu was kept watching the television but he was also watching Yoochun from the sofa, he saw him gone to his room and came out after changing his clothes for minutes.

Yoochun was wearing a long sleeves black shirt with a grey thick mantel, and wore a short cream pants. He held his car key and his mobile phone on his right hand, while his left hand was fixing his eyeglasses on his face. He went to wash-basin and looked at himself on the mirror.

"Do you want me to buy something for you, Junsu-ya?"

Yoochun asked Junsu and stared him from mirror, while his hand was fixing his hair now. Junsu was wondering about something, he thought he could waste Yoochun's time outside so he could call his _hyung_ to prepare their surprise. He gave Yoochun his nod and spoke, while he was switching the channel.

"Aaahh, please buy some _shin ramyun noodles_. I think I need my snacks too if you don't mind, and also some cereals for us. Do want me to note it?"

Yoochun turned his body toward Junsu, he smoothly laugh and gave him a grin. Junsu was wondering about the other thing, but Yoochun then talked to him before went out.

"Let me call you later, okay."

Junsu was very certain if he could waste Yoochun's time even for a while, he went to Yunho's room and began to prepare some things after Yoochun's gone. He picked his mobile phone and called Jaejoong, telling him that Yoochun was gone for a while.

"Jaejoong-hyung, Yoochun-hyung was going outside by his car just then. Better hurry with the cake, I'm preparing some goodies in the room. Don't worry about Yunho-hyung, I'll call him after this."

He was suddenly silence and heard some words from Jaejoong, but he kept continued with his words.

"One more serious thing, don't forget to bring me some snacks."

Junsu started to laugh by himself, prepared the room while talking on his mobile phone.

Meanwhile of that, Yoochun slowly closed the door and opened his mobile phone; tried to write a message while he walked to a car park. He clicked his car key and opened the door, sitting down on his black lovely car. Even though he closed the door he wasn't finished with his mobile phone, he sometimes smiled at himself and continued to write down the message. He put his mobile phone on the chair next to him, turned his car engine on and drove it slowly.

Yoochun's black longed hair was slowly blown off by the wind as he drove out from hotel; he was having his lovely smile while remembering a tree.

A place where only he and that person were knew about. A place where he and that person were always visits when they're gone. A place where he and that person were always spent their time together.

There was only one name that always running on his mind now, and that was absolutely Yunho.

* * *

What about Yunho? He slowly walked on the quiet road of nowhere; he stared at a big tree which was far in front of him. He would reach it if he continued his step, but he stopped on the edge of the road. He felt confused and a little upset, wondering about his feeling and what to do to Yoochun. He wanted to give him a big surprise but he still didn't find the best way.

Yunho stared at the night blue sky as he felt his mobile phone was ringing, he thought it would be Junsu or Jaejoong who tried to tell him about the plan. He kept wondering about Yoochun, what if he already awake now? Yunho looked at his watch; it was almost at nine pm. He slowly exhaled and picked his mobile phone, he realized it was a message. At least it would be better than a call, he was very lazy to picked up a phone right know.

He started to read it slowly on his mind; he knew it was from Junsu.

"_Yunho-hyung, I'm sorry I can't call you. Yoochun-hyung is going out by his own car; he said he want to buy some things. I think you should ask him where he is now and pretend that you're going to catch up with him, just make him very busy."_

Yunho was finished reading that message, he closed that one and noticed for another message. He suddenly shocked and took a deep breath while his heart beat was getting faster. He was totally confused; he wasn't ready to read that message even though it was nothing. He put his mobile phone down and made himself a bit calm. He stared at the sky for a while and then opened the message, and of course it was from Yoochun.

"_Yunho-hyung, I know where you are now. I think you should be more patient at staying there, I'm on my way."_

Yunho was finished reading that message, but this time he didn't closed the message. He was wondering about something that he should write on the reply. He started to write but couldn't find the right phrase. He tried to walk while wondering about some words, sometimes looked around and stared at the sky.

Yunho finally arrived at the tree; he looked at it up then slowly down. He moved to a bench near of it and sat there, while he was writing a reply for Yoochun. He was very relieved; he smiled at his mobile phone and put it to his pocket after he sent the reply. He leaned on the bench and remembering about words which that he wrote just then.

"_I'll be waiting, Yoochunnie."_


	6. Chapter V  Lovin' You

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter V – Lovin' You]

* * *

_At 01.30 am on June, 4__th__ 2010_

Yunho suddenly woke up from his sleep, slowly took a deep breath then exhaled. He blinked his eyes often so it wouldn't feel heavy; he was very sleepy just now. He noticed that Yoochun hasn't come, yet he stared at the road on his sat. He leaned on the bench once and swiped his face, and then he looked at the sky while wondering. He raised his hand and looked at his watch; it was already half past one am. He was standing in the middle of the road now, made sure if there was a person came to his place from afar. He looked at it for minutes, but he saw nothing.

Yunho started to worry, but he knew that Yoochun would tell him if something was happening. He began to wondering if Yoochun was just teasing him, today was his birthday though and everybody could do everything on his birthday.

Yunho picked his mobile phone, he noticed that there're messages and missed call from his members. He checked every name on that notification, but there was no Yoochun. His plan was ruined by himself, and now their plan was also ruined by him. He put his mobile phone back into his pocket, walked to the road and stared at the tree. He didn't know when he could go to there again, went there by himself or maybe with his lovely Yoochun.

Yunho tried to aware and walked slowly on the street, wondering about the other who was having fun at the hotel room. He was hoping that the plan was succeed, and wondering about Yoochun's reaction. He slowly laughed as he walked on the street, he would be glad to see Yoochun's face by his own eyes.

Yunho looked every place by place he passed on the way back to the hotel, remembering when he walked with Yoochun on the same road then. Remembering every situation he was had with him, he missed that time very much. He couldn't understand about himself, he felt responsible for Yoochun and the other member. He was thinking about everything he had done for them, and it wasn't enough.

Yunho felt a little disappointed for being him now, he wanted to be everything for his member. He would do the best as he could for them, because they were everything for him. Even though they have spent their time together, Yoochun was the loveliest person for him. He would remember Yoochun in the first place if he was asked about Dong Bang Shin Ki. He exhaled one more time and walked with certainly, he was a bit tired now.

Yunho finally arrived at the hotel, slowly walked on the corridor of sixth floor. He could imagine that the other was still having fun now, or maybe they were asleep and tired because of the party. He opened the door slowly, and he found Changmin was leaning on the sofa. Changmin could be very tired about the surprise, Yunho tried to move slowly so he wouldn't make him awake.

Changmin was suddenly awake from his sleep, looked at Yunho with his swallow eyes because he was still sleepy. Yunho was wondering, he closed the door slowly and asked him.

"Why don't you go to bed?"

Changmin stand in a hurry, while his hand swiped his eyes so he could see his _hyung_ clearly. He walked towards Yunho and asked him as he confused.

"Yunho-hyung, why did you come here? I thought you're gone to the hospital."

Yunho was confused about Changmin's question, he was wondering about the hospital. He slowly pulled Changmin's arm and walked to the sofa.

"Let's have a sit, I think you're still tired. What's wrong with the hospital?"

Changmin was a bit shocked about Yunho's question by now, suddenly held his _hyung_'s hand and stopped him from walking.

"Wha- .. Why do ask, hyung? Haven't you read the message on your phone?"

He asked his _hyung_ and wondered, both of them were confused by now. Changmin looked a little panicked, he was wondering about something.

Yunho then remembered about some messages and missed call on his phone, he noticed it but didn't open it even one message. He picked his mobile phone and opened it, wondering about messages that Changmin was talking about. Suddenly there was a call from Jaejoong, he picked it instead reading the message.

"What is it, Jaejoong-hyung? Where are you?"

He asked Jaejoong and started to wondering, he knew that Jaejoong wasn't there with him and Changmin in the hotel room. Even if he was, why would he called him instead came to him and Changmin.

"Where the hell are you, Yunho? Where have you been?"

Jaejoong asked and shout him at the same time, sounds like he needed Yunho right now. Yunho was a bit confused; he knew that he was wrong for not telling him where he had been. He was wondering about Jaejoong, why he would talk to him like that.

"I was just arrived at the hotel room, where are you now?"

Yunho didn't answer Jaejoong's second question, he couldn't tell him about it. Even though he could, it would be useless. He looked at Changmin's face while talking with Jaejoong on the phone, he looked a little worried now.

"I'm at the hospital now."

Jaejoong certainly answered it, as if he wanted Yunho to come to the hospital too. Yunho was getting more confused, everybody was kept talking about the hospital. He was going to ask Jaejoong about it, but jaejoong talked to him before he could ask him.

"Yoochun got a car accident last night."

Yunho was suddenly stopped to breathe; he stared at the floor and couldn't say anything, not for Changmin and even for Jaejoong. He couldn't blink his eyes, he couldn't believe it. His mind was full of Yoochun, he couldn't think clearly.

Changmin started to realize that Jaejoong has already told Yunho about the hospital, he could see it from Yunho's reaction just now. He saw his _hyung_ was barely breathing; he touched Yunho's shoulder and tried to calm him.

Yunho suddenly felt his shoulder was touched by his _dongsaeng_'s warm hand, he become aware and think as fast as he could.

"Which hospital?"

He asked Jaejoong as he turned to his room, walked to search something there. He held the phone between his shoulder and his ear, while his hand was trying to grab a key. Changmin couldn't say anything to Yunho, knew it would disturb his _hyung_. He went to that room and grabbed his mantel behind the door, and then he opened it so Yunho could move faster.

"I've sent it to your message, just hurry."

Jaejoong hung up the phone, knew that Yunho would come to the hospital.

Yunho hung up his phone and searched the message with a little panicked, he strongly grab the key on his right hand. He seriously looked at his mobile phone, tried to read all of messages and didn't miss it even for one. Suddenly he walked through the door, he didn't even notice if Changmin was in there.

Changmin could understand that, he tried to catch up his _hyung_. Changmin wore his mantel as fast as he could; he talked to him as he walked behind him.

"Hyung, I'm coming with you."

Yunho suddenly stopped and turned to see Changmin, he painfully stared at his face for a moment. He knew that Changmin would understand his feeling, he was certain about that. He gave his mobile phone to him and moved faster.

"Hold it for me, let's go!"

Yunho and Changmin went to a park in a hurry. They were going to ride on Yunho's motorcycle. Yunho rode his motorcycle as fast as he could as his mind was full of Yoochun. His motorcycle was breaking the silent of night, gone in to the darkness of road.

* * *

_At 02.10 am on June, 4__th__ 2010_

Yunho and Changmin were finally arrived at the hospital. Yunho was running on the corridor, while Changmin was following him at behind. He didn't care anymore about anything else except Yoochun. He strongly held his key and walked as fast as he could.

It was already ten past two am now. He saw Jaejoong and Junsu were sitting on the bench in front of a room from afar, he knew if that was Yoochun's. He came to them and saw a doctor slowly came out from that room.

"How is he?"

He asked them instead to catch his breath, he didn't even care who was going to answer his question. Changmin was a bit tired following his _hyung_, knew that Yunho was worrying Yoochun's condition rather than anyone else. He took a deep a breath and leaning on the wall as he was standing there. They were on fifth floor and Yunho was choosing a ladder instead of a lift.

Jaejoong and Junsu were looking at the doctor, worrying about Yoochun's condition. Yunho was peeking inside the room behind the doctor, he still barely breath but he pushed himself to talk.

"Can I see him, doctor? Please."

Yunho was kept moving forward; he really wanted to see Yoochun inside. It was true that the doctor was smaller than him, but he pushed Yunho back away from the door.

"Yes, you can."

He slowly smiled to Yunho and touched his both shoulder.

"But not on this condition, I want you to take a breath first and calm yourself."

The doctor tried to calm Yunho, he could understand about his feeling. Yunho tried to calm himself, took a deep breath and thought for a while. He gave his nod to the doctor and certainly stared him now.

Seeing him like that, the doctor was also gave him his nod. He moved away from the door so Yunho and the other could go inside.

"Make yourself at home, son. Call me if you need a hand."

Yunho felt glad for the doctor, he painfully smiled at him as he walked away from him. Jaejoong and Junsu were kept silent, worrying about Yoochun but also a little tired for waiting him all night. The doctor told Jaejoong and Junsu about Yoochun's condition as he was asked by them just then, but Yunho seemed didn't care about it. He just wanted to see Yoochun now, no matter what.

Seeing his _hyung_ like that, Changmin could understand Yunho's feeling. He was stopped leaning on the wall as he slowly began to walk. He walked towards Yunho, and touched his _hyung_'s shoulder from behind.

"Go on, hyung. We'll be waiting here."

Changmin gave his mobile phone back to him, knew that Yunho would probably forgot about it. Yunho took his phone without saying anything, he couldn't think clearly now and Changmin understood about that.

Yunho turned the knot and opened the door slowly, he was very confused. He didn't know what to do and what to say, he just wanted to see Yoochun's condition but he also couldn't stand to see it. He slowly closed the door and turned towards the bed. He painfully saw Yoochun who was laying on the bed.

Yunho slowly walked towards Yoochun, he couldn't stand to seeing him like that but it was a must. Yoochun was his member, and he was his leader. He knew it was more than that. Yoochun was his beloved person, and he loved him so much. He should know everything about him and everything that had happened to him.

Yoochun looked like a sleeping beauty, his body was half covered by a blanket. He was weakly laying on the bed, he couldn't even know if Yunho was right beside him now. He could barely breath like a normal people, his pulse was weakly shown at the monitor.

Yunho couldn't sit on the chair beside Yoochun's bed, he kneeled down right beside him. He slowly stared at Yoochun from his head until his feet; he stared back at Yoochun's face. He painfully stared at him, swiped his longed hair smoothly. He swiped his hair and down to his cheeks, and then he held his hand smoothly with his both hand.

Yunho put his lips on Yoochun's forehand, as he kissed it smoothly he fell his head on it. He kept the tears that cease to flow, which was welled up in his eyes. He couldn't do anything, not even for a spoke. He was kept wondering to himself, his mind was full of chaos. How could this happen to him? Why did you choose him, dear God?

Yunho couldn't find any answer from anybody, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. His body and mind were totally tired. He was hoping if all of this was just a dream, but he knew it would never be a dream.


	7. Chapter VI Scattered Dreams

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter VI – Scattered dreams]

* * *

_At 07.55 am on June, 4__th__ 2010_

Yunho was sleeping soundly, he didn't notice if his head was leaning on Yoochun's hand. His both hands were still holding Yoochun's hand, never released it even a bit. He faintly heard some people were talking near him, but he still didn't know about what they were talking.

"Yunho-hyung."

He slowly opened his eyes as he could clearly hear someone was calling his name, tried to look at the person even though his eyes were still heavy. He raised his hand and tried to reach a chair beside him, he barely felt his arm was pulled by that person.

"Yunho-hyung, are you awake?"

That person was Changmin, he pulled Yunho's arm so he could let his _hyung_ sat there. He kneeled beside Yunho and swiped his _hyung_'s arm; he tried to make him aware.

Yunho was sitting at the chair now, thanked his _dongsaeng_ who was helped him. He leaned on it while closing his eyes; he could feel that his body was very tired. He knew that he was already awake but his eyes were still heavy, he turned his face to Changmin without opening his eyes.

"What time is it?"

Changmin slowly pulled Yunho's arm once again, he tried to see Yunho's watch on his right hand. Changmin talked to Yunho as he also peeked on his own watch, he did forget that he was wearing a watch.

"It was five to eight am, hyung."

Changmin was moaning once as he swiped his swallow eyes, he touched Yunho's knee and rose from his kneel. Yunho started to open his eyes and looked at him standing in front of him, still leaning on the chair as he could feel his body tired.

"Good morning, Yunho-hyung."

Changmin then turned his body to a bed next to him, stared at the person who was weakly laying on the bed.

"Good morning, . . . Yoochun-hyung."

Yunho was looking at Changmin, he heard his greet and started to look at Yoochun this time. He tried to make a good sit as he swiped his face.

"Where're Jaejoong and Junsu?"

He asked Changmin without looking at him, couldn't take his eyes off Yoochun. Changmin started to turn his body as he turned his head towards Yunho, looked at his _hyung_ and answered him.

"Junsu-hyung is still sleeping outside. Jaejoong-hyung is talking with the doctor, they just came here when you're still sleeping."

Yunho was looking at the floor now, exhaled once and then leaned at the chair.

"What did he say?"

Changmin was walking around Yunho and Yoochun's bed, he tried to check Yoochun's condition while answering Yunho's question.

"Nothing serious, but Yoochun-hyung seems still unconscious until now. The doctor couldn't take him to MRI if he still unconscious like that, so he would wait until Yoochun-hyung wake up."

Changmin stop talking as he stopped checking Yoochun's condition, he walked around Yunho and Yoochun's bed then went to the door.

"Yunho-hyung, what do you want to eat?"

He asked his _hyung_ as he opened the door. Yunho wasn't looking at his _dongsaeng_, because he was looking at yoochun now.

"I'm not hungry."

Yunho couldn't eat at a time like this, just wanted to be alone and stayed at Yoochun's side. Changmin could understand if Yunho was acting like that. He wouldn't be hungry if he was Yunho, but he knew if his _hyung_ was very tired. He walked out that room and slowly closed the door.

Yunho didn't make any moves, still looking at Yoochun until now. He would wait there until Yoochun opened up his eyes, wanted to be the first person who saw him awake. Yunho was still looking at Yoochun, he could even feel every breath that Yoochun took. He could feel it faintly because Yoochun was still very weak.

Yunho swiped his face one more time, raised from his sit and walked to a wash-basin far beside his chair. He held on it and slowly washed his face, slowly looked his face on the mirror and knew that he was still very sleepy. He could see Yoochun from the mirror, he started to look at Yoochun painfully and that was for several times.

Yunho started to look at down, he couldn't stand seeing Yoochun. He was blaming himself now, even though he knew that wasn't his fault. He felt responsible for Yoochun, felt that he couldn't do anything for his member. He couldn't do anything for his family, for his dongsaeng. He couldn't do anything for a person that he loved so much, a person that he loved more than himself.

Yunho felt so useless. He felt very useless.

* * *

Changmin was coming out from that room, saw Jaejoong was talking with a doctor. It was a same doctor from last night. Changmin felt a little confused, he didn't see Junsu there. He asked Jaejoong when he was done talking with the doctor.

"Jaejoong-hyung, where's Junsu-hyung?"

Jaejoong turned his face to Changmin, he looked a bit sleepy. He talked to him as he walked to the bench in front of the room then slowly sat there.

"I told him to return to the hotel early morning, he was very tired."

Jaejoong started to lean on the bench, looked at Changmin who was standing in front of him.

"What are you going to do now? Why don't you go back to the hotel too?"

Changmin didn't give his nod to Jaejoong while he walked to the bench and sat beside Jaejoong.

"I'm going to buy some foods. What do you want to eat, hyung?"

Changmin asked his _hyung_ while leaning on the bench, looked at his hyung and waited for the answer. Jaejoong was thinking, he just needed a good sleep but he knew he couldn't have it now. He was wondering about Yunho.

"That's up to you, Minnie. What about Yunho? Did he wake up already?"

Changmin was a bit confused, even though he told Jaejoong that Yunho was awake, he knew that Yunho just wanted to be alone.

"I don't think so. What about Yoochun-hyung? What the doctor said to you, hyung?"

Changmin didn't want to tell Jaejoong about Yunho, he couldn't tell him about Yunho and his _hyung_'s feeling. He wanted Yunho to have his own time with Yoochun, didn't want Yunho to be disturbed by him or anyone else even though it was Jaejoong.

Jaejoong was quiet for a bit, he looked a little confused about Changmin's question. He was looking at nowhere and thinking about the right words, he exhaled once before answered it.

"I don't know for sure, but he said that we should wait a little longer. Yoochun may got a head injury, but he didn't know for sure. He will do the MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) test when Yoochun was awake."

Jaejoong and Changmin started to silence, they didn't look at each other. They started to look a little down, hoping that Yoochun would be alright.

Suddenly, Yunho was coming out from that room. He slowly closed the door behind him and looked at them. Heard the door was being opened, Changmin and Jaejoong started to look at him. Changmin looked a little panicked and stand from his sat, while Jaejoong was still looking at Yunho.

"You're awake, Yunho?"

Jaejoong asked Yunho from his sat, he didn't move even a bit. Instead of answering Jaejoong's question, Yunho exhaled once as he sat beside him. He asked Jaejoong without seeing his face.

"What the doctor said to you?"

Yunho looked a little down, and Changmin felt a little confused. He couldn't tell him about the doctor's words, but he didn't want to let Jaejoong told him about that. He kept looking at Yunho's face, and he knew that his _hyung_ was worried about Yoochun.

"I don't know for sure, he said that we should wait for him to awake."

Jaejoong also looked a little down, didn't know what to say anymore. He was very tired being asked twice about it, and he might be asked with the same question by Junsu then.

Yunho was a little confused about Jaejoong's words, knew that the doctor would say something more than that. He started to see Jaejoong and felt a little curious as he didn't feel sleepy anymore.

"What do you mean you don't know? How long should we wait for him to get conscious?"

Jaejoong was wondering, what kind of answer that Yunho need beside that. He turned his face to look at Yunho with a bit lazy, he stared at him with flat expression.

"I said I don't know, Yunho. I was hoping for that as soon as possible, but it depends on Yoochun. I hope you could understand that for now."

Yunho started to fill with anger, couldn't take Jaejoong's words anymore. He stared Jaejoong's face with his emotion as he started to shout at him now.

"How could you say that? How could you talked like that so easily?"

Changmin and Jaejoong was a bit surprised about Yunho's reaction, they were wondering. Jaejoong was going to ask Yunho about his words, but he couldn't say anything as Yunho was kept talking to him.

"Jaejoong, Yoochun is your member. He is your family, he is your dongsaeng. Don't you ever worried about him even for a little? Don't you ever feel a little responsible for him about things that happened to him now?"

Yunho was kept shouting at Jaejoong, and it was louder than before.

Heard about that from Yunho, Jaejoong and Changmin were getting more surprised. Yunho didn't call Jaejoong as his _hyung_ this time, he talked to him as a leader or maybe as a normal person. Jaejoong started to stand before Yunho, and Yunho was also standing as he saw Jaejoong stood up from his sat.

"Yes, Yunho. Yoochun is my member. Yoochun is my dongsaeng. Of course I feel a little worried about him, and I feel very responsible for him. So that is why I came in a hurry to this hospital, right after I knew if he got an accident!"

Jaejoong started to shout at Yunho now, and Changmin was very confusing about this condition. He knew that the condition wasn't very good, he looked at them while Jaejoong was kept talking to Yunho.

"That's because I'm not a kind of a person, who was going out to nowhere and didn't tell anybody about his gone!"

Jaejoong kept shouting at Yunho as he stared him with full emotion. He made his face closer to Yunho and kept shouting at him as Yunho was also staring at him.

"And I'm not a kind of a person who didn't read urgent messages from his other members, and even answered their calls!"

Jaejoong was pointing his finger towards Yunho's face, while Changmin started to push him back away from Yunho.

"Stop it already!"

Their condition was getting worst than before, Changmin couldn't stand seeing his _hyung_ like that. He looked at Jaejoong and Yunho one by one.

"Don't you ever think about Yoochun-hyung's feelings if he saw both of you acting like this?"

Yunho and Jaejoong were still staring each other, their anger were slowly gone as they heard Changmin. Yunho started to look down, while Jaejoong was still staring at Yunho and wondering about him. They started to cool down a bit by bit, but they were say nothing to each other. They were kept quiet until Jaejoong talked to Yunho and Changmin, he stared at Yunho's face while still wondering.

"I'll go to the hotel room. I'm tired."

He looked at Changmin once and then looked at Yunho, talking to them as he went from there.

"I'm going to talk to our manager with Junsu."

Yunho started to look at Jaejoong's gone, he was thinking about Jaejoong's words by then. Changmin was seeing his _hyung_'s gone from then, he looked at Yunho who was started to looking down. He threw his arms around Yunho's shoulder, they were both looked a little down now.


	8. Chapter VII  Love In The Ice

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter VII – Love In The Ice]

* * *

_At 11.30 am on June 4__th__ 2010_

The sun was arising, but it didn't shining Yoochun's room. The room was a little dark as the curtain was never be fold. Yoochun was still laying on the bed weakly, he hadn't make any moves since then. He could faintly breathing with the help of oxygen tube.

Birds were sounds like singing from the outside of Yoochun's room, perching on the tree limbs near the window of his room. Yoochun wasn't moving at all, the bird's singing couldn't reach him. Their sounds couldn't wake him from his long deep sleep; he just looked like a sleeping beauty on the bed.

Yunho was sitting on the chair next to his bed, he held Yoochun's right hand with his both strong looking hand. He stared at Yoochun's face peacefully. He was sitting there since Jaejoong's gone, he didn't even touch his breakfast since Changmin bought it for him.

"Yoochunnie, what are you dreaming about right now?"

Yunho slowly asked Yoochun as he stroked Yoochun's hand. He looked at Yoochun's hand and looked at his face again, he looked so beautiful there.

"I don't know if you could hear me right now, but I wish I could see you awake as soon as possible."

Yunho was painfully smiled at Yoochun, couldn't see him for a moment so he stared at Yoochun's hand as he stroked it.

"Tell me what to do, Yoochunnie. I'll do everything you want me to, really."

Yunho slowly looked at the ceiling, holding back his tears. He kept the tears that cease to flow, welded up in his eyes. He looked at Yoochun's face one more time; he held Yoochun's hand a bit tight this time.

"I'll do everything for you, Yoochunnie. Just open your eyes, please."

Yunho stared at Yoochun's face for a long time, he was wondering. He knew that Yoochun wouldn't answer him, but he was hoping for Yoochun's reaction even for a blink.

Yunho slowly swiped his eyes and then his face; he leaned on the chair and looked at Yoochun's face once before he stood. He walked to the wash-basin and washed his face in a hurry.

Suddenly he heard the door was opened, he saw Changmin was coming in from the mirror. Changmin was standing near the chair and looked at Yunho's breakfast; he exhaled once before he talked to him.

"Hyung, why don't you eat your breakfast? It's almost supper time."

Changmin was looking at Yunho now, even though his hyung didn't see him. It was almost at twelve am. Yunho washed his face one more time; he talked to Changmin as he seeing him from the mirror.

"You may eat it if you want."

Yunho started to turn his body towards Changmin, gave his grin to his youngest _dongsaeng_. Changmin was wondering about Yunho's words, it could be a joke or maybe a real. He slowly scratched his head and walked to the long sofa, a little far in front of Yoochun's bed. He talked to his _hyung_ as he began to sit there.

"I know you haven't eaten since last night, hyung. If you got sick, you couldn't stay here with Yoochun-hyung."

Yunho walked back to his chair as he dried his face with a small towel and then put it on the table beside him. He sat there and looked at Yoochun, never bored to see his face.

"I know, but I'm not hungry. I'll eat when I'm hungry, really."

Yunho didn't see Changmin even for a glare; he kept looking at Yoochun as there was a movie on him. Changmin could understand about Yunho's feeling, he could do the same if he was Yunho.

They were both silence now, they leaned on their own sat. The room was very quiet as there were only some birds that were still perching on the tree limb. They were sound like singing, as they were kept trying to make Yoochun awake. Changmin and Yunho didn't talk to each other as they were both looking at Yoochun.

The birds started to fly from the tree limbs, while Changmin was wondering about something.

"hyung, don't you think you should talk to manager with Jaejoong-hyung and Junsu-hyung?"

Changmin asked Yunho without seeing him; he kept looking at the sleeping beauty on the bed. Yunho started to think, he was looking at somewhere else after he heard Changmin's words.

"I don't mind to wait here until Yoochun-hyung was awake, hyung. I'll never get my eyes off him if you want me to."

Changmin was kept talking to Yunho like that as he could understand his _hyung_'s feeling. Yunho and Changmin started to look each other, Changmin wanted to help him even he could only wait.

"I'll make sure that nobody could do something to Yoochun-hyung, and you'll be the first person that knows when he was awake."

Changmin talked to Yunho with certainly, he felt responsible as he knew he was the youngest from the other member. He kept talking to Yunho as he looking at Yoochun then him.

"I knew your feeling, hyung. You don't have to burden yourself like this, I'm sure that everyone will feel responsible for what has happened to Yoochun-hyung. So was Jaejoong-hyung. He didn't mean to talk like that to you, and so were you. Right?"

Yunho started to realize about Changmin's words, they were meant as members to understand each other. He was remembering all the memory they have had until now. It was long enough to make them know and understand each other.

Yunho knew that he wasn't mean to be like that to Jaejoong, and he knew that Jaejoong was also didn't mean to be like that to him. He knew that everyone was worrying Yoochun, and they were cared for him.

Yunho started to smile, he was proud of Changmin for saying that to him. He was proud of everyone, and he was proud for himself.

"Yeah, Minnie. I'm glad that I meet with all of you, I always know that we're meant to be together since then. I have never regretted it, and I'll never be."

Yunho turned his face to Changmin and gave him a big smile of relieved. Changmin was also smiling to Yunho, he felt glad about him for being like that.

"Yeah, me too. I'll always proud of you for being our leader, hyung."

Yunho was stood from his sat as he saw Changmin was also stood from his sat. Changmin walked towards Yunho and were having a big hug with him. It was a long warm hug between them, between members and between brothers. Yunho slowly started to get off from Changmin and talked to him.

"Take good care of Yoochun for me, please. I'm going back to the hotel room for a while."

Yunho touched Changmin's shoulder with his strong looking hand, he has gain his spirit back now. Changmin was giving his nod to Yunho, he looked at him with a certain.

"I understand. Keep a contact, hyung."

Yunho raised his thumb as he walked out from that room, while Changmin was seeing his gone from his place. He slowly looked at Yoochun's face and sitting on the chair beside his bed. He smiled peacefully at him as he was closing his face to Yoochun. He started to laugh a bit.

"Get up soon, Yoochun-hyung. Don't make Yunho-hyung want to kiss you so you could awake like a sleeping beauty."

* * *

Yunho slowly opened the hotel room's door as he arrived at there, walked into it and saw nobody there. It was very quiet there. Jaejoong and Junsu might have been going to their manager, he knew if they were going to talk about Yoochun. He was also started to wondering about tomorrow's activities, but he didn't want to think about it now.

Yunho saw the clock was ticking; it was twenty to one pm now. Yunho slowly closed the door then walked to the long sofa, he started to lean on it with his both hand. He was remembering the moment when he talked with Yoochun there. He looked a little down now, but he knew he couldn't be like this anymore.

Yunho started to walk to a dining room, he remembered about Changmin's words. He couldn't stay at Yoochun's side for a long time if he didn't eat frequently, he should be strong enough for him. He walked to refrigerator as he arrived there, slowly opened it to look for some foods. Suddenly his eyes were stopped at one thing there, it was a birthday cake.

Yunho exhaled while looking at that cake, he closed back the refrigerator instead to take some foods. He took a big glass and filled it with water, drank it on one shot. He was wondering, everybody still didn't congratulate Yoochun for his birthday. He put his glass on the table; he could hear the glass was clacking on it.

Yunho started to walk to his room, slowly opened the door and turned the lights on. It was happening again, he saw his room was well decorated as there would be a party on there. He was wondering, he kept wondering about it. It was Yoochun's birthday. He couldn't stop wondering about Yoochun's birthday.

If only he didn't talk about the tree to Yoochun. If only he didn't go outside without telling everybody. If only Yoochun didn't get a car accident. If only he could prevent Yoochun's gone for him. If only he could turn back time. He was just kept wondering.

Yunho turned off the lights as he went back to a watching room. He sat on the long sofa where Yoochun was sleeping yesterday. He started to lean on it, tried to laying his body there. He looked at the ceiling and slowly closed his eyes. He could feel as if he was Yoochun. He was remembering every moment he had with Yoochun there.

Yunho slowly bite his own lips, he looked as he was in pain. He was remembering everything he has said to Yoochun, and he was also remembering everything that Yoochun has said to him. He was hoping that it wouldn't be the last time he talked to Yoochun. He knew it was a bit lame to think about it, but he was still hoping. He didn't know when Yoochun could awake, and everybody was also didn't know about it.

Yunho was feeling guilty about what he said to Yoochun last time. He was kept blaming himself about what happened to Yoochun. He leaned his right arm to close his eyes, there was a tear that start to flow on his left cheek. Yunho started to cry, he started to cry as he was remembering Yoochun now.

Yunho was crying now. He couldn't bear it all alone, couldn't even hold his tears anymore. He didn't cry on anybody's shoulder. He didn't get anybody's warm hug to calm him. He didn't even have anybody's hand to swipe his tear. He didn't know how many tears he needed to express his emotion right now. He didn't even care about it anymore. He was just kept crying, as he was alone.


	9. Chapter VIII  Ride On

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter VIII – Ride On]

* * *

_At 05.30 pm on June, 4__th__ 2010_

There was a sound of phone that started to ringing, it was Yunho's phone. His phone was vibrating as it was kept ringing on his pocket, and Yunho still didn't realized about it. He was still leaning on the long sofa while his arm was still closing his both eyes. He was sleeping now.

Yunho's phone was still ringing, vibrating as it tried to wake Yunho. Yunho started to make a little move, slowly moved his arm and tried to reach his phone which he put on his pocket. He was still closing his eyes and searching his phone slowly.

Yunho grabbed his phone out from his pocket as he could hear the phone's ringing louder than before. He slowly opened his swallowed eyes and looked at his phone, there was a call from Junsu. He was a bit lazy to pick the phone, but he knew it was a must. He learned his lesson enough from what was happening to Yoochun.

"Yo, whassup?"

He closed his eyes and answered it with a heavy voice, he was very sleepy and tired.

"Yunho-hyung, come to the hospital now. There's something we need to talk."

Yunho was still tired, didn't even open his eyes even for a blink. He exhaled once and talked to Junsu.

"Well, you're talking right now. What is it?"

Yunho slowly started to open his eyes, he was looking at the ceiling now. He still needed a time for himself now, didn't want to be bother by anyone else even though it was Junsu.

"I want you to come to the hospital, hyung. It is about Yoochun-hyung."

Yunho stopped his blink; he rose from his lay on the long sofa. He started to sit on the edge of it and answered Junsu in a hurry.

"I'll be right there."

Yunho hung up the phone as Junsu was also hung up the phone. He slowly looked at the clock; it was a half past five pm. He stood from his sat and walked to a wash-basin, he looked at his face on the mirror before washed his face. He looked at his face one more time at the mirror as he leaned on the wash-basin with his both hand. He stared at his sleepy face now, he looked a little tired. He was absolutely very tired.

Yunho was kept staring at his face on the mirror, the water on his face began to fall droplet by droplet. He saw his swallowed eyes and remembering about what happened before he fell asleep. He looked down to a wash-basin and began to realize that he was just crying. He felt his eyes were a little heavy, he felt really tired even though he was just awake from his sleep.

Yunho swiped his eyes with his right hand, tried to massage it so it wouldn't feel heavy anymore. He swiped his face with his bare hands and started walking to his room, looking for his towel. He tried to awake, even though he still felt a little heavy for just walking.

Yunho finally got his towel, swiping his face now. He sat on the edge of his bed, looked around his room and quiet for a while. He didn't want to think about what should be anymore. Even if it was happened before he could know it, he realized he should face it no matter what.

Yunho walked to his cupboard and changed his clothes, used some fragrances on his body then grabbed his key and mantel. He was doing all of that but his mind was wondering about anything else. He walked out from his room and went to Yoochun's room, opened the door and started to see around. He could smell Yoochun there, even though there was also Junsu's smell. He just knew which one was Yoochun's smell.

Yunho was kept thinking about Yoochun, he didn't care about who was wrong and who was right now. He just wanted to see Yoochun awake, and he knew he could see it happened soon. He slowly closed the door as he walked away from there. He walked with certainly while wearing his mantel.

"Wait for me, Yoochun."


	10. Chapter IX  Somebody To Love

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter IX – Somebody to Love]

* * *

_At 06.45 pm on June 4__th__ 2010_

Jaejoong and Junsu was sitting on the bench outside Yoochun's room, there was also Changmin who was standing in front of them. There was a doctor in Yoochun's room now, they were waiting for him. They were also waiting for Yunho, they didn't talk to each other for a moment. Junsu started to look on his watch; it was fifteen to seven pm now.

Changmin turned his head as he heard someone was coming, and of course it was Yunho. He knew it was Yunho as he could hear the way he walked. Three of them were watching him walked towards them, Yunho looked a little different from before. There were no doubt on his eyes, he was their leader that they always known. He looked very strong and full of spirit.

Yunho came to them as he looked them one by one. He knew the condition between them wasn't very good last time, and he knew that he should apologize to them especially Jaejoong.

Suddenly the doctor was coming out from Yoochun's room, he looked all of them one by one. Junsu stood from his sat in a hurry and looked at him, while Changmin and Jaejoong were also looked at him. Yunho looked at him as he was a bit surprised if the doctor was just in there.

"How was he, doctor?"

Junsu asked the doctor as he was worried about Yoochun, but he looked a little calm this time. Changmin and Jaejoong were waiting his answer, same as Junsu. While Yunho was kept staring at him curiously, he realized that he was a bit late to ask him.

"He is getting even better, but let him stay as he was now. I'll have him checked on the MRI when he could, you may see him if you want to."

The doctor slowly gave his smile to them, he hope that everyone were understand about what he was just said. Jaejoong and Junsu looked a little down; they were hoping anything more than that. Changmin gave his nod to him; he knew he couldn't do anything else besides waiting. Yunho stared the doctor as he was hoping; he talked to him with all of respect.

"Let us know about anything new, doctor. We're counting on you."

The doctor was smiling at Yunho as he gave his nod to him. He slowly walked away from them, while they were watching his gone. Jaejoong started to look at Yunho, he looked at him with a little serious.

"Yunho, we need to talk."

Yunho turned his face to Jaejoong as he heard Jaejoong was talking to him. He was wondering, it might be about Yoochun or maybe about the manager's talk. He looked down to Jaejoong who was sitting on the bench, while Yunho was standing beside Changmin now.

"What is it about?"

Yunho leaned on the wall and leaned his both arm on his chest, he knew it was going to be a serious talk. Junsu started to listen and sat beside Jaejoong, he looked at Yunho and Jaejoong as Changmin was doing the same.

"Me and Junsu have just met with our manager."

Jaejoong talked to Yunho without seeing his face, he looked down as he felt a little heavy to talk about it. Everyone were listening Jaejoong very carefully. He started to look at Yunho as he didn't care about Yunho's reaction.

"We'll start our activities tomorrow, with or without Yoochun."

Changmin was a bit shocked as he heard that words from his oldest _hyung_, he looked at Jaejoong unbelievably. Junsu who was with Jaejoong when they talked to the manager was kept silence, he didn't know what to say and looked at the floor.

Yunho closed his eyes for a while as he was thinking about it; he didn't make any moves and even talked. He exhaled once before he talked, he knew it would be like this.

"I know. I've been wondering about it before you said that."

Yunho started to look at Jaejoong and Junsu, he didn't look at Changmin who was beside him and seeing him now. Everyone was very listening, that conversation was a serious matter.

"Did he say anything else?"

Yunho kept asking to Jaejoong and Junsu, they were the one who was talking to their manager. Yunho needed to know everything that their manager had said to them, even though it was just a chit chat. After all he was their leader; he was the one who had a full responsibility.

"Maybe about what are we going to say to the public? We're going to have a press conference if I'm not mistake."

Jaejoong and Junsu started to wonder, they were remembering about everything they have talked with their manager.

"He said that we should just say if Yoochun-hyung was sick, so he couldn't go to the press conference. He told us to not mentioning about this car accident and about Yoochun's condition."

Junsu talked to Yunho as he started to look up at his _hyung_, he was sitting on the bench but he couldn't lean on it. Everybody seemed very serious talking about Yoochun and tomorrow's activities.

Yunho was quiet for a bit, he was thinking about the right words. Changmin was also wondering, he looked at the floor without saying anything. Suddenly Changmin walked towards the door, he turned the knot as he talked to everyone.

"I'll go check Yoochun-hyung."

Yunho looked at Changmin was coming in to Yoochun's room, while Jaejoong and Junsu was kept wondering as they heard the door was closing. The three of them were quiet now; they began to wondering on their own minds.

"I wish I wouldn't be there."

Yunho suddenly talked by himself, Jaejoong and Junsu were a bit confused because Yunho talked while staring at the floor as he was talking to himself. He also didn't mention the place that he was talking about, Jaejoong and Junsu was still wondering.

"I wish I wouldn't have to go to a press conference tomorrow."

Jaejoong and Junsu looked a little down to hear that from Yunho, they were hoping for the same. Jaejoong started to lean on the bench as he talked to Yunho.

"I wish there'll no press conference tomorrow, and I wish there'll be nothing on tomorrow."

Junsu continued Jaejoong's words.

"I wish that everything like this was never happened."

They were all looked down; it was a confusing condition to talk about it. Everything seemed all wrong; they didn't know which one was the right thing to do. Yunho started to squat in front of them, he leaned his back on the wall as he talked to them.

"I'm sorry for being a useless leader, I should have been a better leader for all of you."

Yunho talked to them with a bent head, he felt very sorry for his members. He talked to them as a leader of Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Jaejoong and Junsu were a bit shocked seeing Yunho like that, they wondered if Yunho was blaming himself about all that had happened. Jaejoong and Junsu were just kept silence; they didn't mean to be like that to Yunho. They didn't know what to say to him, they still couldn't find the best words.

"Okay then."

Yunho suddenly rose from his squat, he looked at Jaejoong and Junsu as there was nothing to worry about.

"I'll go checked inside for a while, have you both seen Yoochun?"

Yunho asked them while walking to the door; he slowly turned the knot and saw their face one by one. Jaejoong and Junsu gave him their nod; they already visited Yoochun before Yunho came. They already saw him before the doctor came to check on him.

Junsu stood from his sat as he saw Jaejoong stood; Jaejoong was talking to Yunho now.

"I'll go to look some foods for us, I'll be right back."

Junsu touched Jaejoong's arm from behind, he talked to him when Jaejoong started to turn his face to look at him.

"I'll go with you, hyung."

Jaejoong and Junsu started to walk away from there, but suddenly Jaejoong stopped his feet as he looked at Yunho and talked to him.

"Wait a minute, Yunho."

Junsu stopped walking as he heard Jaejoong was talking to Yunho, turned his face to both of them. Yunho was seeing Jaejoong's face, couldn't say anything to him as he was kept talking to him.

"Don't blaming yourself about what happened to Yoochun now. You've been a great leader for all of us, and I know you've been a great leader for yourself. I knew everyone was very proud of you, and you should be proud of yourself. Let's keep the faith together."

Jaejoong talked to Yunho as he touched Yunho's shoulder, trying to make him relaxed and fine. He knew Yunho was very worried about Yoochun and thought about their activities. Jaejoong just wanted to tell him if he wasn't alone.

Jaejoong and Junsu slowly walked away from there after Yunho gave them his nod; he was looking at their gone. He felt a little calm and relieved about Jaejoong's words, glad to have all of them with him. He slowly opened the door and found Changmin was walking towards him, he was going outside.

"Yunho-hyung, have you finished your talk? Where're Jaejoong-hyung and Junsu-hyung?"

Changmin came out from the room as Yunho walked back to let Changmin took a peek. He saw Changmin's eyes were looking out for Jaejoong and Junsu, he slowly closed back the door and talked to him.

"They went to look for some foods."

Yunho stopped his talk, he was wondering about something. Changmin who was hearing that then walked away from the door, he talked to Yunho while kept walking.

"I'll go catch them, okay. Don't do anything wrong to Yoochun-hyung."

Changmin talked a little louder now, he gave his big grin as he walked away from there. Yunho started to laugh a little, he knew if Changmin would go after them. He didn't mind to be left alone there; he could stay at Yoochun's side though.

Changmin walked away from there as he started to smile, he began to laugh by himself. He knew if Yunho needed to be left alone with Yoochun, he kept smiling while walking a little happy. He went to Jaejoong and Junsu on one purpose, and that was to let Yunho having his time together with Yoochun.

"You are such a good brother, Changminnie."

Changmin talked to himself and walked with a full of confident. Well you are, Changminnie.


	11. Chapter X  You're My Miracle

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter X – You're My Miracle]

* * *

Yunho was walking towards Yoochun, already looked at him even before he closed the door. He was sitting on the chair beside his bed now, trying to hold Yoochun's hand slowly. He could feel Yoochun's hand was very weak on his palm. Even though the doctor was saying that he was getting better, there was nothing different from his last visit.

Yunho stared at Yoochun from his head until his feet; he wanted to make sure that there was nothing wrong. He sometimes fixed Yoochun's blanket and stared at his face again, he was never bored seeing him. He started to stroke Yoochun's hand and talked to him.

"Yoochunnie, how are you feeling now?"

Yunho continued his words; he knew that Yoochun wouldn't answer his question. He was looking at Yoochun's hand as he stroked it smoothly.

"I've already told you if I'll do everything for you so you could wake up. I don't care whatever it is and whatever it takes, so just hurry up open your eyes."

Yunho was quiet for a while, he started to look at Yoochun's face as he stopped stroking Yoochun's hand. He continued his words and looked at him with a bit sad.

"I tried to be strong in front of everyone, Yoochunnie. I knew that I shouldn't be very sad for what was happening to you, but I couldn't. I knew that I shouldn't blame myself for what has happened to you, and you know that I couldn't."

Yunho kept talking to Yoochun, he just wanted to tell him everything that he felt.

"I am your leader. I am your hyung. I should be strong for you, Yoochun. I should be strong for everyone else."

Yunho slowly exhaled, he took a deep breath and quiet for a while. He held Yoochun's hand with a bit tight now; he just didn't want to take it off from his hands. He looked at it as he was talking to Yoochun, he looked a little down.

"I have already tried it, but I still can't do one thing. I can't be strong for myself, Yoochunnie. I can't lie to myself anymore."

Yunho started to bent his body; he held Yoochun's hand near his cheek now. He closed his eyes and kept talking to him.

"I was worried sick thinking about you. I was kept blaming myself for what has happened to you. I was very sad as I cried for you, and everything was only about you. Everything was only for you, Yoochun."

Yunho looked very sad now, he never stopped wishing Yoochun to awake. He held Yoochun's hand tightly as he didn't want to lose him. He started to look at him painfully; he moved near Yoochun's face and slowly kneeled beside him.

"Open your eyes, Yoochun. Just look at me now."

Yunho was whispering at Yoochun's ear, he wished his voice could reach Yoochun and awakes him.

"No more words needed now."

Yunho held his tears back as he whispered at Yoochun, he was tired enough to cry last time. He started to swipe Yoochun's hair and moved closer to Yoochun. He slowly moved his hand down to his cheek and could feel his voice was trembling when he started to whisper him again.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I loved you."

He moved back and looked Yoochun's face as he bites his lips. He looked down and slowly felt his tear was flowing on his left cheek now. His tear was kept flowing as he swiped it with his hand, he swiped his tears with Yoochun's hand without realizing it. He put Yoochun's hand on his cheek and wished he could stop crying.

Yunho leaned his cheek on Yoochun's hand now, he slowly stopped his tears even though it still wanted to come out. He swiped his tears several times as he looked at Yoochun, he started to close his eyes so he could stop his tears.

Yunho kept closing his eyes and quiet for a while, he tried to calm himself. He suddenly realized something, he felt a little move from Yoochun's hand. He opened his eyes and raised his head in a hurry, he looked at Yoochun as he was wondering.

"Yoochun?"

Yunho could see yoochun was breathing heavily for a moment; he was worried about that but he saw it was stopping. Yoochun was breathing normally again, but Yunho knew there was something on him. He slowly moved near Yoochun again so he could see him clearly. He saw a tear that started to flow on Yoochun's cheek. He saw Yoochun was crying.

Yunho moved closer to Yoochun in a hurry, he was a little confused seeing that. He was wondering if Yoochun was awake, but he didn't know what to do. He swiped Yoochun's tear with his left hand, while his right hand was still holding Yoochun's right hand.

"Yoochunnie, are you awake?"

Yunho looked very worry; his hand was slowly swiped Yoochun's hair now. He was hoping if it was not a mistake, he knew it was really a tear. He kept talking to Yoochun as it could make him awake, but he got no answer from him.

Yoochun was still sleeping, he didn't make any moves. He didn't even blink his eyes; he was sleeping as he was. There was no sign from his body, and it was also not showing on the pulse monitor. Yoochun was still dreaming now, and Yunho still couldn't reach him.

Yunho exhaled once before he slowly sat on the floor, he put Yoochun's hand back to the bed. He closed his eyes with his palm, he slowly swiped his face. He leaned his head on his arm, while his arm was leaning on Yoochun's bed now. He looked at Yoochun once and held Yoochun's hand with his right hand before he talked to him.

"I miss your lovely smile, Yoochunnie."

Yunho slowly closed his eyes, he knew if he was tired. He started to sleep beside Yoochun, he will wait for Yoochun's awakening. He wanted to be the first person who seeing him awake, he wanted to be the first person who congratulate his birthday. He just wanted to be with Yoochun.

Yoochun couldn't do anything, he couldn't know about Yunho's feeling. He just kept breathing as he could only do that until now. Nobody knows about what Yoochun was dreaming about, he didn't make any moves. He didn't know if Yunho was sleeping next to him, and he didn't even know if Yunho was holding his hand now.

Yoochun was still sleeping as he was, and Yunho was also sleeping now. They were so closed there, yet their feelings were so far apart. Yoochun couldn't feel Yunho's feeling, and Yunho couldn't feel Yoochun's. Yunho didn't even know if there was a tear on Yoochun's cheek. He didn't know if Yoochun was started to cry again.


	12. Chapter XI Forever Love

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter XI – Forever Love]

* * *

The light was starting to shine at Yoochun's room; it was coming through the window as the curtain was folded. There was a big tree outside the window and some birds were sounds like singing out there. They were perching on the tree limbs. They sang as they wanted to awake everyone who was still sleeping.

Yunho was still sleeping since then; he was still leaning on Yoochun's bed as he sat down on the floor. He leaned his head on his left arm, put his cheek on it. He slowly started to make a move; he blinked his eyes for several times. He couldn't take the bright of sunshine so swiped his eyes with his right hand. He slowly raised his head and took a peek, he was still sleepy.

He looked at his watch on his right arm; it was five past eight am now. He slowly turned his head to see Yoochun but he still closing his eyes as it was still heavy, he took a peek on him. Yunho start to wondering, he didn't see Yoochun on his bed. He suddenly opened his eyes as he was surprised, he started to look around. He saw nobody in that room, could even see the sky clearly through the window. He quickly rose from his sat, he knew if there was something wrong about that.

Yunho ran outside of that room, he looked around so he could find anyone who he could ask to. He found two nurses were walking not far from Yoochun's room, he immediately asked them without thinking.

"Excuse me, where is the patient on that room? Did he already awake?"

Yunho asked them as he was worried, while those two nurses were looking at Yunho as they were charmed by him. One of them started to wondering, she answered Yunho's question while kept staring at his face.

"I thought his family was already brought him outside, they were mentioning about a tree "

The nurse hadn't finished her words, but Yunho suddenly touched her shoulder as he heard the last word.

"Okay, thanks."

He walked away from them in a hurry, while that nurse was watching Yunho's gone. They seemed like to see Yunho, she even smiled when she knew she was touched by him.

Yunho was running as fast as he could, there was only one place he would like to come now. The nurse was mentioning about a tree, he was very certain about that place.

A place where only he and that person were knew about. A place where he and that person were always visits when they're gone. A place where he and that person were always spent their time together.

He knew they were going to that big tree, a place where he waited for Yoochun that was never come. He was still running while wondering. Why everybody didn't wake him up? Why did Yoochun leave him behind? Why did he choose to go with everybody instead to go with him? Why?

Yunho slowly walked when he could see the tree from afar, he walked in a hurry. He breathed as fast as he walked there; he barely saw someone was sitting on the bench. He couldn't believe about what he saw right now, but he knew it was really him. It was Yoochun.

Yunho finally arrived at there; he slowly walked to the bench and catches his breath. He was standing beside Yoochun, he stared at him as he didn't believe it.

Yoochun slowly turned his face to Yunho as he felt there was someone beside him, and then he started to smile at him.

"You came, Yunho-hyung."

Yoochun smoothly talked to him as he stood from his sat, but suddenly Yunho touched his arm. Yunho pulled his arm a little harsh, started to hold it tightly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would you go outside by yourself? Where's everyone?"

Yunho kept asking him with a little louder, he was very worried and didn't realize if he was scolding at him. He stared at Yoochun closely, he was a little panicked.

Yoochun could understand if Yunho was scolding him, he didn't mean to be like that to Yunho. He started to laugh a little; he smiled to Yunho and slowly touched Yunho's left hand which was holding his arm tightly.

"I'm sorry, Yunho-hyung. I'm very excited when I woke up, I really want to go here so I asked the doctor immediately. He said that I'll be fine now, and there was nothing serious to be worry about. That's why I asked Jaejoong-hyung and the other to take me here."

Yunho stared Yoochun's eyes deeply when he was talking to him. He saw Yoochun's hand was holding his hand now, he felt Yoochun's warm hand on him. He knew it was real, he finally could see Yoochun's smile again as he started to see his face again.

Yunho suddenly pulled Yoochun's hand as he threw his right hand to Yoochun's back, he put his head on his shoulder. Yunho hugged Yoochun really tight as he didn't want to let him go, he slowly could feel Yoochun's heart beat. Yoochun was a bit surprised when Yunho hugged him, he was wondering as he was confused.

"Wha , Yunho-hyung?"

Yunho was kept silence; he wanted to hug Yoochun a little longer. He was very glad, he was just kept silence as Yoochun started to put his hand on Yunho's back. They were holding each other; they hugged for a long time enough.

"Yunho-hyung, would you let me go off now? I can't breathe freely."

Yunho suddenly get off from Yoochun, he was a little confused when he looked at his face. Yoochun was kept smiling at him, while Yunho felt a little funny. He talked to Yoochun and seemed a little panicked.

"I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, really. I'm just glad that you're awake."

Yunho looked down as he felt a little shy; he started to look at Yoochun and gave his grin to him. Yoochun could understand that, he started to laugh a little and then smiled again to him. Yunho looked at down once then looked at Yoochun, he talked to him and slowly smile.

"Happy birthday, Yoochunnie."

Yoochun was a bit surprised with Yunho's words; he stopped smiling for a moment but then he slowly laughed at him. They were both smiling to each other.

"Thank you, Yunho-hyung."

Yoochun answered Yunho smoothly, he felt happy as Yunho congratulated him. He slowly sat on the bench, and Yunho was doing the same as he saw Yoochun.

Yunho and Yoochun was sitting on the bench now, they stared at the sky. It was a beautiful blue sky; even there were some clouds which were slowly blown by the winds. Yunho and Yoochun were still enjoying the view; there were only the sound of winds. They didn't talk to each other for a moment.

"We need to talk, Yoochun."

Yunho suddenly talked to Yoochun while he was staring at the sky. Yoochun's longed black hair was slowly blown a wind; he started to look down and talked to him.

"Me too."

Yoochun started to look at him as he talked to Yunho, and of course he was smiling at him. Yunho slowly turned his head to Yoochun so he could see his lovely face.

"I'll let you first, hyung. You're the one who started it."

Yoochun looked at Yunho as he began to laugh a little, waiting for Yunho's words. Yunho began to look at him seriously; sometimes he looked down as he talked to him.

"I, I don't know how to start it. I'm afraid."

Yunho was looking down, playing his finger on the bench. He couldn't see Yoochun. He looked a bit confused. Yoochun was so closed to him, yet he was so far. Yoochun was wondering, he could only smile for Yunho.

"It's okay, hyung. I'll listen to every word you would like to say to me."

Yunho started to look at Yoochun as he saw Yoochun was looking at him; he started to feel that he couldn't stand seeing his smile. He was wondering, it could be the best time to tell him now. Yunho slowly moved closer to Yoochun, he deeply looked at Yoochun's eyes now. He tried to be more serious.

"Yoochunnie, I want to talk about my feeling."

Yoochun slowly moved back when Yunho was moving closer to him. Listening to his words, Yoochun was also looked deeply at Yunho's eyes. He stared at him more seriously as he looked Yunho was a bit more serious.

"Okay, and then?"

Yoochun slowly gave his nod to him; he tried to lean on the bench with his hand. Yoochun could feel if they were going closer to each other, they were almost at the edge of the bench. Yunho sometimes looked at down, he was thinking the right words to say. He looked at Yoochun and slowly talked to him, he sounded like whispered.

"I love you, Yoochunnie."

Yoochun looked down once before he heard that from Yunho, he looked at Yunho when he heard that from him. He deeply looked at Yunho's eyes, Yoochun looked a little confused. He bite his lips as he was thinking, he didn't say anything to Yunho. He started to looked at down.

"Yunho-hyung, I .."

Yunho knew Yoochun was confused, but he didn't care about it. He just wanted to tell him about his feeling, he just wanted to tell Yoochun how much he loved him.

Yunho slowly touched Yoochun's cheek as he moved closer to him; he put his lips on Yoochun's lips. Yoochun could feel Yunho's warm hand was touching his cheek, he looked at Yunho's lips was coming closer to him. He could feel it slowly touched his lips, he could feel Yunho was kissing him right now.

* * *

Yunho and Yoochun were both closing their eyes as they were kissing; it felt as a longer kissed as they felt it slowly. They slowly moved back as they ended their kissed, they stared at each other now. Yunho looked very calm while Yoochun was looked a little sad; even he looked a little down now. Yunho realized about that and started to wonder.

"Yoochunnie? I .."

Yunho wanted to ask Yoochun's feeling, he tried to look Yoochun's face as he bent to him. Yunho haven't finished with his words, but suddenly Yoochun talked to him as he started to look at Yunho.

"I love you too, Yunho-hyung."

Yoochun kept staring at Yunho, he started to smile at him. He looked a little sad but he was also looked happy about it. Yunho could see it from his eyes; he felt a little worried even though Yoochun was saying the same to him. Saying that he was loved him.

"But why do you look so sad?"

Yoochun looked a little down as he looked sadder than before; he started to turn his face away from Yunho.

"I'm sorry to make you worried, Yunho-hyung. I should have come to you at that night. I should have come to see you here."

Yoochun talked to him as he started to remember that day, he looked very sad while Yunho tried to look at him. Yunho leaned on the bench beside Yoochun, he looked at the sky as he was also remembering that day.

"It's okay, Chunnie. You told me that there was nothing serious to be worry about, right?"

Yunho saw Yoochun for once and looked at the sky again; he kept talking to him even though Yoochun didn't see him.

"It's okay as long as I could be at your side, Yoochunnie. As long as I can see your smile, everything would be fine for me."

Yoochun started to see Yunho as he turned his face to him; he smiled at him when Yunho was smiling to him. Yoochun looked at the sky; they were both seeing the sky now. Winds were slowly blown their hair; it was very peaceful at there.

Suddenly Yunho remembered that Yoochun was going to tell him something before he talked to him, he slowly turned his face to look at Yoochun while asking him.

"Hey, what are you going to say to me then? I've already told what I want to tell you, now it's your turn."

Yoochun started to look at the road when he heard Yunho was talking to him. He turned his face to look at Yunho as he was talking to him.

"Nothing, it's nothing important."

Yoochun started to smile at Yunho, he began to laugh a little. Yunho was wondering about that, he felt as it wasn't fair for him. He kept asking Yoochun so he could know about it. He knew if Yoochun was going to say something to him.

"Omo? That's not fair. Just tell me already, Chunnie."

Yunho started to turn his body to Yoochun so he could see him easily; he stared at him as he waited Yoochun talked to him. Yoochun slowly stood from his sat, he exhaled once before he talked to Yunho.

"I want to take a walk, hyung. Do you want to go with me?"

Yoochun saw Yunho as he talked to him; of course he smiled at him. Yunnho looked at Yoochun as he saw he stood from his sat, wondering about his words. He stood from his sat and looking at Yoochun as he talked to him.

"Of course I'll go with you, but don't go walking by yourself. You just awake since then so don't get too tired, you still need to rest."

Yunho stared at Yoochun while Yoochun was smiling to him.

"So what then, will carry me on your hands?"

Yoochun asked Yunho as he began to laugh, he could see if Yunho was starting to laugh at him too. Yunho stopped laughing and started to smile at Yoochun.

"Well, I don't mind to do that."

They laugh as they looked around, Yunho exhaled once when he stopped his laugh. Yunho smiled at himself, he knew that Yoochun will go by himself even though he still needed to rest. Yunho looked at Yoochun as he talked to him.

"I'll go get my motorcycle."

Yoochun started to look at Yunho as he heard he was talking to him. He slowly stopped his laugh and thinking, he knew that Yunho wouldn't let him go by himself. He slowly nod to him and looked at him as he started to smile, he felt happy that Yunho wanted to go with him.

"I'll be waiting here."

Yoochun looked at Yunho as he does the same; they were staring at each other. Yunho smiled at Yoochun and was going to walk away from there. Yoochun started to look at Yunho with a little sad, he slowly moved closer and kissed him. Yoochun kissed Yunho as he hugged him tightly, he looked very sad when he kissed Yunho.

Yunho was a bit surprised for that, he knew Yoochun was kissing him with a little sad. He could feel it from his kissed, he couldn't do anything else but to accept it. He slowly hug Yoochun with his both hands, he fell at Yoochun's kissed.

Yoochun let off his lips from Yunho's, but he didn't let off Yunho's body from his hug. He hugged him and put his head on his shoulder, Yunho was just kept wondering about that. Yunho couldn't say anything to Yoochun even after he let him off from his hug.

"Thanks for everything, Yunho-hyung."

Yoochun looked at Yunho and tried to smile at him, even though he looked a bit sad. Yunho didn't know what Yoochun was thinking now, but he relieved about him. He felt glad that he could finally tell him that he loved him. He felt glad that Yoochun was feeling the same as he was.

Yunho could finally see his smile again; Yunho could finally see Yoochun there. A place where only he and that person were knew about. A place where he and that person were always visits when they're gone. A place where he and that person were always spent their time together. A place where Yunho and Yoochun were finally knows their feelings to each other.

Yunho started to walk away from there; he smiled at Yoochun before he walked. He tried to walk as soon as possible so Yoochun wouldn't wait too long for him. Yoochun saw Yunho's gone from his place, he was looking at him with a little sad. Yoochun started to smile as he looked the tree. He stared at it as he looked very sad. He would miss that place so much.

"Thanks for coming."

Yoochun remembered Yunho's last word at the hotel room before he slept on the long sofa, he closed his eyes as he felt the wind blew his longed hair. Even though the sky was very bright, Yoochun's smile was gone now. Even though there was no rain, Yoochun's tear was started to fall.


	13. Chapter XII Insa

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter XII – Insa]

* * *

_At 08.50 am on June, 5__th__ 2010_

Yunho walked as fast as he could, he didn't want to make Yoochun wait him too long. He looked at his watch on his right arm; it was ten to nine am now. He finally arrived at fifth floor of the hospital. He wanted to pick his phone and mantel, and of course he didn't forget to get his motorcycle key. He opened the door on Yoochun's room as he didn't knock on it; he came in a bit hurry.

Yunho walked in and saw nobody there. He looked around as he searched his things; he picked them one by one. He wore his mantel while looking at the mirror, still couldn't believe Yoochun was already awake. He had nothing to worry about anymore; he didn't care about that day's activities. He would come to the manager if he called him. As long as there was no news from him, Yunho would like to go with Yoochun.

Yunho held his key on his right hand while putting his phone on his pocket. He walked to the door in a hurry as he looking down to prepare his key. Yunho started to look in front of him; he suddenly stopped before he could reach the door as he saw someone there. It was Jaejoong.

"Where have you been?"

Jaejoong slowly walked in as he talked to Yunho, glaring at him with his cold eyes. Changmin and Junsu were also walking in as they walked behind Jaejoong, Junsu slowly closed the door as he looked a little down. Yunho was wondering, he was a bit confused as he walked back from them.

"I met with Yoochun at that tree place, I'm going out with him now. I thought you were all at the hotel room."

Yunho slowly walked back as Jaejoong was walking closer towards him, he stared at Jaejoong's cold eyes. He didn't know why Jaejoong was looking at him like that. Changmin was standing right behind Jaejoong now, looking at Yunho a little confused. While Junsu was leaning on the door now, he didn't say anything since then.

Jaejoong suddenly grab Yunho's shirt with his right hand, he kept staring at him as he looked angry now.

"Wha .?"

Yunho was very surprised seeing Jaejoong like that, he was pulled to the front as Jaejoong grab his shirt.

"Don't be kidding me, Yunho."

Jaejoong talked to Yunho as he was angry at him, he looked closer to Yunho's face. Yunho could feel Jaejoong was strongly holding his shirt; he tried to put his hand off him as he slowly touched it. Yunho started to look at Changmin as he was asking him by that. Changmin didn't say anything to Yunho, he tried to pull back Jaejoong away from Yunho as he talked to him.

"Jaejoong-hyung."

Yunho still confused seeing them acting like that as he got no explanation. He looked at Jaejoong and pulled down his hand off from his shirt.

"Look, I don't know what happened but I'm telling you the truth now. Yoochun is waiting for me and I'm in a hurry."

Yunho slowly pulled Jaejoong's hand off him, but Jaejoong suddenly grab his shirt with his both hand. Yunho was moved back as he felt Jaejoong pushed him, Jaejoong shouted at him as he was very angry.

"Stop it, Yunho! Yoochun was dead!"

Yunho suddenly stop blinking while holding Jaejoong's hand, he stared at Jaejoong as he was confused to hear that. He slowly turned his face to Changmin, he seemed very sad as he could only look down. He also looked at Junsu who was started to squat near the door, he closed his face with his both hand.

Yunho felt confused hearing Jaejoong's words; they were too perfect for their act as they wanted to lie to him. Yunho started to pull Jaejoong's hand strongly, he didn't like Jaejoong's words even if that was only a joke.

"Okay then, all of your acting looks good. Just tell me what happened, I don't like your jokes."

Yunho started to look at Jaejoong a little angry, didn't like to see them like that. He just wanted to know the truth, what was really happening. Jaejoong looked at Yunho as he couldn't believe Yunho's words, while Changmin and Junsu were also looking at Yunho now. They were confused as they stared at Yunho.

"I'm not fooling around, U-know Yunho. What the hell was wrong with you?"

Jaejoong talked to Yunho as he sounded so cold to him, didn't know what to do so Yunho could believe him. Junsu started to stand as Changmin was talking to Yunho.

"Yunho-hyung, I know you can't accept Yoochun-hyung's gone. We do feel the same as you, so please don't say something like that."

Yunho started to laugh a little, he still could believe them. He was wondering what they were up to so they could do something like that to him.

"I'm the one who should talk like that to you, what the hell was wrong with you guys? How could I meet with Yoochun while you're saying that he was already dead? You're the one who take him to that place, so stop this conversation already."

Yunho couldn't stand their act anymore, he looked angry now. He just wanted to go to Yoochun's place if there was nothing important, just like their conversation.

Jaejoong just kept staring at Yunho's face, still didn't know what to do and what to say to him. Changmin was also doing the same; he started to massage his head as he was confused. While Junsu started to walk towards them slowly, he talked to Yunho as he tried to explain it to him.

"Yes, we are the one who take him to that place. He said he wanted to go to that big tree. He said he wanted to meet you there. Yoochun-hyung was talking to us even though he could barely breathe. It was his dying wish, hyung!"

Yunho saw Junsu was slowly walked towards him. He couldn't say anything when Junsu was talking like that. It didn't make any senses; Yunho knew he was sleeping right beside Yoochun last night. Suddenly Changmin continued Junsu's words, wanted to make everything straight.

"Yoochun-hyung was conscious once before you came to the hospital, he said that we shouldn't tell you about that. He wanted to make it a secret from you, and we're also talked to the doctor about that."

Changmin kept talking to everyone, but he started to look sadder than before.

"Yoochun-hyung was moved to another place last midnight, hyung. The doctor was trying to awake you, but you didn't make any moves so he left you behind. Yoochun-hyung's condition was getting worse significantly, he needed a quick treatment."

Everyone was still silence as they heard Changmin's words, started to look a little down. Yunho was listening carefully, didn't know how to believe it but he kept listening to him. Changmin started to hold his mouth with his hands, looked like he wanted to cry.

"He kept mentioning your name and that tree. He said he wanted to go to there at that time. He wanted to see it for a last time."

Changmin was crying as he swiped his tears on his cheeks, while Junsu threw his hand on Changmin's shoulder. He tried to calm Changmin even though he was also wanted to cry.

"Yoochun-hyung was still with us when we arrived at that tree, but he couldn't make it back to the hospital. Yoochun-hyung saw the tree for a last time and said he was very sorry for you. He said sorry for making you wait for him, Yunho-hyung."

Changmin closed his face with his hands, couldn't say anything more. Junsu was still holding Changmin's shoulder, slowly started to cry. Jaejoong was looking at Yunho, he could see him confused now. Yunho was remain silent, didn't know what to say and what to do. He couldn't believe it at all, but he knew it couldn't be a lie.

Yunho didn't make any moves as if he was petrified. He looked down while wondering, remembering about Yoochun's words when he finally met him at that place. He remembered Yoochun was smiling at him when he came to that place.

"_You came, Yunho-hyung."_

Yunho was just still wondering, remembering Yoochun's face when their last kissed. Yoochun looked very sad back then, hugged Yunho very tightly as he didn't want to let him go before he finally went from that place.

"_I'm sorry to make you worried, Yunho-hyung. I should have come to you at that night. I should have come to see you here."_

Yunho started to look at down painfully, trying to believe everything that was told by Changmin. Everything seemed all make senses now, and Yunho still couldn't believe it.

"_Thanks for everything, Yunho-hyung."_

Yoochun's voice was still echoing on Yunho's mind. He still couldn't believe if it was Yoochun's last words for him. He still couldn't believe if it was the last time he could talk to Yoochun. He still couldn't believe if it was Yoochun's last smile for him.

Yunho didn't want to believe it.

Yunho could slowly feel his heart was in pain, it was getting stronger as he remembered Yoochun. He was barely breath and held his chest with his left hand, and suddenly dropped his key as his right hand was getting weaker to hold it.

Yunho slowly bent to Jaejoong who was in front of him. He could see everything was getting dark as he closed his eyes. Yunho fell into the floor. He could hear the other member was calling his name, but he could only hear one voice which was still echoing on his head.

"_Thanks for everything, Yunho-hyung."_

Yunho fell into darkness, thought if it might be only a dream. He was hoping if it was only a dream. Even though it was just a never-ending dream, he would always hope it was a dream.


	14. Chapter XIII One

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter XIII – One]

* * *

_At 08.05 am on June, 5__th__ 2010_

The light was starting to shine at Yoochun's room; it was coming through the window as the curtain was folded. There was a big tree outside the window and some birds were sounds like singing out there. They were perching on the tree limbs. They sang as they wanted to awake everyone who was still sleeping.

Yunho was still sleeping since then; he was still leaning on Yoochun's bed as he sat down on the floor. He leaned his head on his left arm, put his cheek on it. He slowly started to make a move; he blinked his eyes for several times. He couldn't take the bright of sunshine so swiped his eyes with his right hand. He slowly raised his head and took a peek, he was still sleepy.

He looked at his watch on his right arm; it was five past eight am now. He slowly turned his head to see Yoochun but he still closing his eyes as it was still heavy, he took a peek on him. Yunho start to wondering, he didn't see Yoochun on his bed. He suddenly opened his eyes as he was surprised, he started to look around. He saw nobody in that room, could even see the sky clearly through the window. He quickly rose from his sat, he knew if there was something wrong about that.

Yunho suddenly remembered, he was just dreaming back then. He could still remember all of that as he was afraid it was going to happen now. He swiped his face in a hurry, made sure if he wasn't dreaming this time.

Yunho ran outside of that room, he looked around so he could find anyone who he could ask to. He found two nurses were walking not far from Yoochun's room, looked just like his dream back then. Of course he immediately asked them, he just wanted to make sure about that.

"Excuse me, where is the patient on that room? Did he already awake?"

Yunho asked them as he was worried, while those two nurses were looking at Yunho as they were charmed by him. One of them started to wondering, she answered Yunho's question while kept staring at his face.

"I thought his family was already brought him outside, they were mentioning about a tree-"

The nurse hadn't finished her words, but Yunho suddenly touched her shoulder as he heard the last word. And again, it looked just like his dream.

"Okay, thanks."

He walked away from them in a hurry, while that nurse was watching Yunho's gone. They seemed like to see Yunho, she even smiled when she knew she was touched by him.

Yunho was running as fast as he could, there was only one place he would like to come now. The nurse was mentioning about a tree, he was very certain about that place.

A place where only he and that person were knew about. A place where he and that person were always visits when they're gone. A place where he and that person were always spent their time together.

He knew they were going to that big three, a place where he wait Yoochun that was never come. He was still running while wondering. Why everybody didn't wake him up? Why did Yoochun leave him behind? Why did he choose to go with everybody instead to go with him? Why?

Yunho felt a little upset now, he was just hoping it wouldn't be true. He kept hoping if his dream wasn't going to be true. He kept running even though he felt tired, it was more tired than when he was running on his dream.

Yunho slowly walked when he could see the tree from afar, he walked in a hurry. He breathed as fast as he walked there; he barely saw someone was sitting on the bench. He couldn't believe about what he saw right now, but he knew it was really him. It was Yoochun.

Yunho finally arrived there; he slowly walked to the bench and catches his breath. He was standing beside Yoochun, he stared at him as he didn't believe it. It looked like as he was dreaming again now.

Yoochun slowly turned his face to Yunho as he felt there was someone beside him, and then he started to smile at him.

"You came, Yunho-hyung."

Yoochun smoothly talked to him as he stood from his sat, but suddenly Yunho touched his arm. Yunho pulled his arm a little harsh, started to hold it tightly. This time Yunho didn't say anything to him, he just pulled Yoochun's body towards him. Yunho hugged Yoochun really tight as he didn't want to let him go, he slowly could feel Yoochun's heart beat.

"Wha , Yunho-hyung?"

Yoochun was a bit surprised when Yunho hugged him, he was wondering as he was confused. Yunho didn't say anything to him, he might be very worry when he saw he was gone from his bed when he awake. Yoochun started to put his hand on Yunho's back, while Yunho was closing his eyes now.

"I'm sorry, Yunho-hyung. I'm very excited when I woke up, I-"

Yoochun was talking to Yunho as he wanted to explain everything to him so Yunho wouldn't very worry about him, but suddenly Yunho talked to him in the beginning of his explanation.

"Silence!"

Yoochun couldn't continue his words when Yunho cut his words, he could only wonder about Yunho as he was surprised. He started to worry as he could feel Yunho's heart beat was getting faster, he asked Yunho as he could also feel Yunho held him more tightly than before.

"Yunho-hyung, what the-"

Yoochun couldn't finish his words; again.

"Just don't talk anymore!"

Yunho didn't let Yoochun off from his hug; he just wanted to be like that even for a long time. He just wanted to be like that with Yoochun even though it was forever. Yoochun tried to look at Yunho's face, but he couldn't turn his head as Yunho's head was leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

"Yunho-hyung, what's wrong?"

Yoochun could finally ask him even though Yunho was kept silence, knew there was something wrong with Yunho. Yoochun could feel it through his hug, it was a painful hug. He could feel as if Yunho didn't want to lose him.

"I just tried to make it different. I don't want to lose you. I'm not going to lose you anymore."

Yunho talked to him as he sounded a bit sad, he was still closing his eyes and looked a little in pain. Yoochun was very worried as he heard Yunho was talking like that. Even though he was confused, he knew Yunho was experiencing something bad about him. Yoochun slowly hug Yunho, it was a warm hug that would calm Yunho from whatever it was.

"It's okay, Yunho-hyung. I'm here now."

Yoochun talked to him as he stroked Yunho's back, tried to make him calm. He knew if Yunho's hug was a bit hurt on him, but he didn't care about it. As long as Yunho was feeling fine when they hugged each other, Yoochun wouldn't mind about that. He just kept stroking Yunho's back with his hands, hoped he could drove any pain away from him.

Yunho's breath was started to trembling, he couldn't open his eyes as he still confused. He was remembering his dream very painfully, he could imagine if it was going to happen after this.

"Tell me if this is not a dream, Yoochunnie. Please tell me if this is not a dream, tell me if you're not going to leave me."

Yoochun looked a little sad as he could feel Yunho was very afraid to lose him, he started to stroke Yunho's hair and then down to his neck. He tried to make him calm, couldn't even ask him about what was happening.

"No, Yunho-hyung. This is not a dream, this is real. I'm not going to leave you."

Yunho kept hugging Yoochun as he didn't say anything to him, but it wasn't very tight as before. He could feel his legs were tired as he started to falling down, Yoochun tried to pull him up but he was pulled down by Yunho's hug. They were kneeling on each other, and the hug was never released since then.

"Yunho-hyung?"

Yoochun seemed very worry now, tried to let off Yunho from him as he could feel the hug wasn't very tight anymore. He finally could see Yunho's face which was looked very sad. He held Yunho's body with his hands on his shoulder, wondering about Yunho.

Yunho slowly let Yoochun off from him, looking down as he looked very sad about it. He didn't know what to do and what to say. He didn't even know if it was really wasn't a dream even though Yoochun was telling him about it.

"I dreamed about you, Yoochun. I dreamed about your death."

Yoochun looked surprise as he heard that words from Yunho, he stared him painfully now. He could imagine Yunho's feeling right now. It must be hard for Yunho to tell him about that, it was just like a nightmare.

Yoochun slowly pulled Yunho back to his body, hug him so he could calm him. He couldn't stand seeing Yunho like that.

"It's okay, Yunho-hyung. I'm here with you now."

Yoochun was stroking Yunho's back, trying to calm him more and more. He felt a little guilty for being gone without telling him, he just wanted to make a little surprise for Yunho. He didn't know if this would be happened, he didn't mean to make him worried.

Yunho could feel Yoochun's warm hug, the same as he felt on his dream. He started to believe if it was not a dream, he knew it was real. He hugged Yoochun as he hugged him, trying to calm himself bit by bit. He exhaled once before he got off from Yoochun.

"Thanks, Yoochunnie. I think I'm fine now. As long as I believe this is real, I'll be fine."

Yoochun slowly rose from his kneel and slowly pulled Yunho's arm, tried to help him sat on the bench. They slowly sat on the bench, still looked a little down.

Yunho and Yoochun was sitting on the bench now, they stared at the sky. It was a beautiful blue sky; even there were some clouds which were slowly blown by the winds. Yunho and Yoochun started to enjoy the view; there were only the sound of winds. They didn't talk to each other for a moment.

"Happy birthday, Yoochunnie."

Yoochun was a bit surprised with Yunho's words, slowly turned his face on him and smiled at him. Yunho was also seeing Yoochun, tried to smile at him as he looked a little fine now. They were both smiling to each other.

"Thank you, Yunho-hyung."

Yoochun answered Yunho smoothly, he felt happy as Yunho congratulated him. He started to lean on the bench, and Yunho was doing the same. They stared at the sky again, enjoying the view and the wind blew. They tried to relax a bit, forgetting about anything that felt heavy on their heart and mind.

"We need to talk, Yoochun."

Yunho suddenly talked to Yoochun while he was staring at the sky. Yoochun's longed black hair was slowly blown a wind; he started to look down and talked to him.

"Me too."

Yoochun started to look at him as he talked to Yunho, and of course he was smiling at him. Yunho slowly turned his head to Yoochun so he could see his lovely face. It looked just like his dream again.

"I'll let you first, hyung. You're the one who started it."

Yoochun looked at Yunho as he began to laugh a little, waiting for Yunho's words. Yunho began to look at him seriously, Yoochun's words sounded same on his dream. Sometimes he looked down as he talked to him, he was very certain with his feeling.

"Yoochunnie, I want to talk about my feeling."

Yunho was looking at Yoochun seriously, looking at Yoochun's eyes deeply. Listening to his words, Yoochun was also looked deeply at Yunho's eyes. He stared at him more seriously as he looked Yunho was a bit more serious.

"Okay, and then?"

Yoochun slowly gave his nod to him; he tried to lean on the bench with his hand. Yoochun could feel if they were going closer to each other. Yunho looked at Yoochun and slowly talked to him, he talked with certainly.

"I love you, Yoochunnie."

Yoochun looked down once before he heard that from Yunho, he looked at Yunho when he heard that from him. He deeply looked at Yunho's eyes, Yoochun looked a little confused. He bite his lips as he was thinking, he didn't say anything to Yunho. He started to looked at down.

"Yunho-hyung, I .."

Yunho knew Yoochun was confused, just like on his dream but he didn't care about it. He just wanted to tell him about his feeling, he just wanted to tell Yoochun how much he loved him. He just wanted to tell everything before it was late, just like on his dream.

Yunho slowly touched Yoochun's cheek as he moved closer to him; he put his lips on Yoochun's lips. Yoochun could feel Yunho's warm hand was touching his cheek, he looked at Yunho's lips was coming closer to him. He could feel it slowly touched his lips, he could feel Yunho was kissing him right now.


	15. Chapter XIV Kiss Shita Mama, Sayonara

Never-ending Dream

[Chapter XIV – Kiss Shita Mama, Sayonara]

* * *

Yunho and Yoochun were both closing their eyes as they were kissing; it felt as a longer kissed as they felt it slowly. They slowly moved back as they ended their kissed, they stared at each other now. Yunho looked very calm while Yoochun was looked a little sad; even he looked a little down now. Yunho realized it as he could remember about his dream clearly.

Yunho wanted to ask Yoochun's feeling, he tried to look Yoochun's face as he bent to him. This time he didn't look as he was confused about Yoochun's reaction. He just wanted to tell everything about what he felt towards Yoochun.

"I love you more than myself, Yoochunnie. I want to be more than a leader for you. I want to be more than a hyung for you. I want to be more than a family for you, because you're everything for me on this world."

Yunho talked to Yoochun certainly, telling him all about his feeling. He could see Yoochun was still looking down, knew if he was confused just like his dream back then.

"I know it's a wrong love, but I just can't give up. I'll never able to let you go, Yoochunnie."

Yunho started to hold Yoochun's hand and stroke it, he could see if Yoochun was seeing it now. Yoochun slowly looked at Yunho's face as he talked to him.

"Yunho-hyung."

Yunho could see it from his eyes, felt a little worried as he remembered his dream. Yunho could remember his dream clearly, knowing why Yoochun was acting like that. He started to talk as if he could Yoochun's mind.

"Don't worry about that time, Yoochunnie. We've finally meet here right now, so there is nothing to worry about. My heart belongs to you."

Yunho still staring at Yoochun certainly, he didn't want to make him guilty about that night. Yoochun started to think about Yunho's words, he looked down once and then looked at Yunho's face again.

"I love you too, Yunho-hyung."

Yoochun kept staring at Yunho, he started to smile at him. He looked happy about it, saying that he was also loved him. Yunho saw Yoochun for once and looked at the sky, continued his words to him.

"It's okay as long as I could be at your side, Yoochunnie. As long as I can see your smile, everything would be fine for me."

Yoochun was looking at Yunho calmly, thinking about Yunho's words. Yoochun looked at the sky; they were both seeing the sky now. Winds were slowly blown their hair; it was very peaceful at there. It looked the same as Yunho's dream, again.

Suddenly Yunho remembered that Yoochun was going to tell him something before he talked to him, he slowly turned his face to look at Yoochun while asking him. He didn't realize if he was asking him with the same question on his dream.

"Hey, what are you going to say to me then? I've already told what I want to tell you, now it's your turn."

Yoochun started to look at the road when he heard Yunho was talking to him. He turned his face to look at Yunho as he was talking to him.

"Nothing, it's nothing important."

Yoochun started to smile at Yunho, he began to laugh a little. Yunho was wondering about that, he then remembered his dream back then. Yoochun didn't tell him about that, even for the last time. He asked Yoochun so he could know about it, now or never.

"Just tell me already, Chunnie."

Yunho turned his body to Yoochun so he could see him easily, stared at him as he waited for Yoochun's words. Yoochun slowly stood from his sat, exhaled once before he talked to Yunho.

"I want to take a walk, hyung. Do you want to go with me?"

Yoochun saw Yunho as he talked to him; of course he smiled at him. Yunnho looked at Yoochun as he saw he stood from his sat, wondering about his words. He stood from his sat and looking at Yoochun as he talked to him.

"Of course I'll go with you, but after you told me about what you're going to say to me."

Yoochun looked a little down as he stared at the road, tried to smile while wondering about something. He looked at Yunho and smiled, trying to make Yunho believed him.

"Nothing, hyung. Really."

Yunho kept staring at Yoochun's eyes as he waited for Yoochun answer. He held Yoochun's arm tightly and talked to him.

"I'll never let you go if you're not telling me anything."

Yoochun slowly looked at Yoochun's hand which was holding his arm now, then looked at his face a bit sad. He talked to Yunho while looking down to the road, couldn't see his face for some reason.

"Can I ask you something?"

Yoochun asked Yunho as he started to look at his face, deeply looked into Yunho's eyes. He could see that Yunho was giving him a nod, but he started to look down again.

"It might make you sad, Yunho-hyung. I can't- ."

Yoochun was a bit heavy to tell Yunho about his words. He wanted to explain it to him but he couldn't finish it as Yunho talked to him.

"Just tell me, I won't mind. I don't care about it as long as you tell me."

Yoochun started to look Yunho as he heard Yunho's words, he could see if Yunho was well prepared to listen his every words. He started to look down as he talked to him, again.

"How was my death on your dream, Yunho-hyung?"

Yunho was a bit surprised hearing that question from Yoochun, stopped his blink for a moment. He slowly let off Yoochun's arm from his hand, looking down as he was thinking about the answer.

"Why did you ask me about it?"

Yoochun started to worry as he looked at Yunho, he knew he was wrong. He shouldn't ask him about that even though Yunho wanted to know about what he was going to tell him before.

"I'm sorry, Yunho. I didn't mean to ask you about that, let's just forget about it then."

"You came here."

Yoochun wanted to make Yunho forget about his question, but he suddenly heard Yunho was telling him. He looked at Yunho who was looking down as he was sad. Yoochun didn't want to see him like that, trying to make Yunho stop talking about it.

"Yunho?"

Yunho was kept looking down while remembering his dream. He slowly exhaled once and closed his eyes as he talked to Yoochun. Remembering the moment when he knew about Yoochun's death.

"Changmin said your condition was getting worst last midnight. He said that you're calling my name and mentioning this tree, even though you could barely breathe."

Yoochun started listening to Yunho's every words as he could see Yunho was very sad now. He couldn't stand seeing him like that, wanted to stop him but Yunho was kept talking.

* * *

Yunho was kept talking as he remembered his dream back then, telling Yoochun about everything. He was telling him about Yoochun's death on his dream, the only moment that he was never wished.

"You told him if you wanted to go to this place at that time. He said that if you wanted to see this tree even for a last time, so the other took you to this place."

Yunho kept telling Yoochun about his dream, he looked sadder than before. Yoochun knew if it was hurt to remember that dream, but Yunho kept pushing himself for telling him about that. Yoochun started to look sad, thinking if it was him who was dreaming about Yunho's death.

"He said that you're still with them when you arrived at this place, but you couldn't make it back to the hospital. He said that you're seeing the tree and you were very sorry for me. You told him that you were saying sorry for making me wait for you, Yoochunnie."

Yunho was very sad now, his face looked as he was in a great pain. He bent his head, couldn't see Yoochun's face as it could make him more sad.

Yoochun couldn't stand seeing him like that, he pulled Yunho's body towards him and hugged him tightly. He couldn't say anything to him as he imagine about that dream. He wanted to make Yunho stopped talking about it, but Yunho was just kept talking to him. He could see if Yunho was holding back his tears.

"I met you once on my dream. I met you here in this place just like now, and that was the last time I could see you. You told me there was something you would like to tell me, but you never do. Even until I went away to get my bike, you didn't say anything to me. Not even a word of it."

Yunho kept continued talking about his dream, talking about what he felt that he couldn't say to Yoochun on his dream.

"I can't stand it anymore, Yoochunnie. You're leaving me behind before I could know it. I can't stop blaming myself for being like this. I wasn't there when you're in a great pain. I wasn't there by your side until your last breath."

Yunho's voice was started to trembling as he was talking, remembering about his dream that he could never forget. He could feel his tear was flowing on his cheek, even though he tried to pull it back.

"You're blaming yourself for not coming that night, but I feel it was wrong. You're telling me that you thanked me for everything on my dream, but I feel I don't deserve it. I felt I was the one who should be blame on. I felt I was very useless. I couldn't do anything for you, not even for a last time."

Yoochun hugged Yunho very tightly, knew Yunho was crying now. He knew that as he could see Yunho's feeling. He could hear Yunho's feeling, and he could feel it clearly on his heart. He could know all of that as he could feel it from their hug. Yoochun's tear started to flow on his cheek, couldn't stand hearing Yunho's words.

Yunho couldn't say anything more, he slowly cried on Yoochun's hug. His tears were falling on Yoochun's shoulder even though he closed his eyes. He tried to stop it as he was holding back the tears. He hug Yoochun very tightly as he could feel Yoochun hugged him, feeling his body on him. It was very warm.

They hugged each other for a long time, trying to make each other calm. They felt very warm even though the wind was blowing a little strong. Yoochun swiped his tears as he calmed himself, trying to stop his tears. He slowly let Yunho off from him, holding down his arms.

"Yunho, look at me now."

Yunho could feel Yoochun's warm hand on his arms, started to look at him as he slowly opened his eyes. They looked at each other now.

"Even though it was a dream that you never wished for, it would be a dream that I wanted to."

Yunho was a bit surprised hearing that from Yoochun, he was confused about that but he tried to understand when he heard Yoochun was continuing his words.

"If I could choose where I would be dying on, I would choose this place. If I could choose on whose side I would be dying on, I would choose you."

Yoochun talked to Yunho certainly, didn't regret every word he has spoke to him. He loved Yunho, and he knew Yunho also loved him. He never regretted his feeling towards him as he wouldn't regret it.

"As long as I could be at your side until my last heartbeat, I wouldn't mind. As long as I could see you at my side until my last breath, I would be fine."

Yoochun talked to Yunho as he looked his eyes deeply, tried to smile at him.

"I think I would like to say that on your dream, Yunho."

Yunho looked Yoochun's eyes deeply as he was doing the same, trying to understand Yoochun's words just then. He hugged Yoochun and talked to him smoothly.

"I would say the same to you, Yoochunnie."

Yoochun hugged Yunho as he could feel he was hugged by him. They didn't talk to each other as they started to calm a bit by bit. Yoochun slowly got off from Yunho's hug, and Yunho was doing the same.

"Let's go."

Yoochun talked to him and slowly smiled, stroking Yunho's shoulder as he wanted to walk. He could feel Yunho was pulling his arm now, talking to him before they went.

"I'll go get my motorcycle."

Yoochun started to look at Yunho as he heard he was talking to him. He slowly nod to him and looked at him as he started to smile, he felt happy that Yunho wanted to go with him. He was happy that he could finally met Yunho at that place.

"I'll be waiting here."

Yunho knew it was the same as his dream on last night, he remembered it would be the last time he met Yoochun on his dream. His hand slowly fell down to Yoochun's hand, holding it a bit tight.

"No, you're going with me."

Yunho looked at Yoochun, didn't want to lose him for a second time. He held Yoochun's hand as he didn't want to let him go or leaving him alone.

Yoochun looked at Yunho's hand which was holding his hand now, smiled once before he looked at Yunho's face. He was wondering if Yunho didn't want to lose him as he didn't want to lose Yunho. He held Yunho's hand and gave his lovely smile.

"With pleasure."

They smiled at each other and looked at the tree before they went away.

_'A place where only he and that person were knew about. A place where he and that person were always visits when they're gone. A place where he and that person were always spent their time together.'_

_'A place where only Yunho and Yoochun were knew about. A place where Yunho and Yoochun were always visits when they're gone. A place where Yunho and Yoochun were always spent their time together'_

_ 'A place where Yunho and Yoochun were could finally know their feeling toward each other.'_

They started to walk away from that tree. Yunho let Yoochun's off from his hand as he threw it on Yoochun's shoulder, and Yoochun was doing the same as he felt Yunho's arm on his shoulder.

They were walking on the road slowly, enjoying the view as they were in a dreamland. The wind was blowing as they gone from that place. Some of birds were flying on the beautiful sky above them. There was a slowly whisper as there was a sound of blowing winds.

"_Hey, what are you going to say to me then? I've already told what I want to tell you, now it's your turn."_

"_I would like to say something to you, Yunho-hyung."_

"_Just tell me already, Chunnie."_

"_I want to die right beside you."_

"_Thanks for everything, Yunho-hyung."_

"_Thanks for coming."_

* * *

_Dong Bang Shin Ki's activities were going to start again, opened the beginning of this neverending dream. The dream would keep continuing until the end of their time, same as their neverending bonds._

_**Always Keep The Faith**_

**_[Kurogutsu]_**


End file.
